What could've been
by cikk422
Summary: What would happen if on that fateful night that seemingly innocent girl in the carriage didn't see him, what if she looked the other way? With Tatsumi out on the streets what will he do? Will he go home, or continue his ambition of becoming a soldier? Will he wander the streets searching for Leyasu and Sayo, unaware of their gruesome demise? So many possibilities, so many questions
1. Q and A

Answers

So a lot of you have been asking questions about certain plot holes or errors, so let's just get this out of the way.

Question 1: Why are Kurome's eye's red?  
>answer: It was an honest flub on my part, reading the manga nor bothering to translate the name, without evidence of color I'd just assumed red eyes was a family trait. I'll find some way to work it out :p.<p>

Question 2: Isn't Kurome stationed outside the capital during this time? And how does she know about Esdese and the Jaegers?  
>answer: On the contrary, we don't have any idea where Kurome is aside from where she was the moment before she was called to the Jaegers. And the Capital has known about night raid for quite some time, obviously the Jaegers project wasn't a last minute thing, and although Esdese arrived early from the North I'd imagine the Military would've had the plan put into action the moment she got back.<p>

Question 3: Wait wait wait, didn't Esdese herself request the formation of the Jaegers?answer: True true, although it was a personal request from Esdese, before she did have her three loyal subordinates, perhaps Kurome's initial intention was to assassinate them in order to replace them in order to obtain a higher rank and easier hunt down Akame.

Question 4/5: But if Kurome is in the capital why isn't Akame hunting her down? And why would Kurome clean up after Tatsumi in the first place

answer: The reason 4 and 5 are together is because the answer is connected. A trained assassin must be trained to be able to move covertly, avoiding enemy spies. but what if the only reason Akame didn't hunt Kurome in the manga was because they were too busy training Tatsumi, Akame was his teacher around this time. But let me just say, the hunt between Akame and Kurome goes both ways, and the red eyes watching Tatsumi leave weren't Kurome's... Kurome doesn't wear a red tie. But why aid Tatsumi? The one thing that makes Tatsumi so special is his limitless potential, and just about everyone in the manga can see that clear as day. All will be made clear in the next chapter.

Question 6: Why would Kurome want thr three dead?

answer: I'm not sure if I goofed in the previous dialogue or if there is just some misunderstanding, but Kurone wants the three dead because Eawaits always surrounds herself with powerful people, specifically Teigu users, like the three or when she worked with Naj... Whatever her face is, eye patch girl, leadebunch Night Raid. Thus she wants them dead in hopes that she will form the Jaegers to pick up where the three left off, and Kurome being one of the most powerful Teigu users around, included her, making hunting Akame apart of her job.

Question 7:(And yes I realize this isn't a question) stop writing q and a pls.

answer:... No x(. Though it does become a bit tedious at times I feel it's the easiest way to keep people up to speed, however if these complaints continue I'll consider changing the format to something along the lines of having the questions about the last chapter included into the intro.

Question 8: (Ermagerd someone actually requested this :D) Is Kurome interested in Tatsumi or did she think he'd make a good teammate?

answer: Hmm... What fun would it be if I outright told you?

Question 9: How was Schere fine with going to the cafe every day with a wanted poster?

answer: She took off her glasses and went Clark Kent style. But in all seriousness it was another flub, I thought Seryuu managed to identify then as Night Raid members after seeing their Teigus. I guess the city guard was just slacking off eh?

Question 10: Why didn't Tatsumi take Incursio?

answer: For those of you who've only watched the anime you don't really know what Kurome's Teigu does. When Kurone kills someone with her sword, she can make them into an undead puppet that can still use the abilities they had in life. Which is why Kurome killed Braht rather than let the poison do the work. Taking Incursio from Braht would've made him an extremely... less effective puppet, but not less fabulous.

That's all for now, make sure to check back here if you submit anymore questions in the future, I'll be sure to answer as many as I can.


	2. Chapter 1

_To start I'd like to thank you for taking your time to read this, being my first fanfiction and all. Knowing that try not to judge too much, but I do appreciate constructive criticism. __I intend to make this story as gory/messed up as the manga/anime so i'll rate it M for mature for gore and suggestive themes_

Chapter: The Start of a New life

An overall crappy day would be the perfect way to describe Tatsumi's day. Traveling all the way from his village to the capital, just to get rejected by the military and being tricked by a large breasted woman thinking she'd get him into the military. After paying for the meal he was dead broke. "Oh well, guess I'm sleeping outside tonight. I can sleep anywhere." He said setting down his bag and leaning up against a lamp post. The sound of a carriage rolling by didn't really stand out, but little did he know if the little girl in the back had seen him his life could've gone in a whole new direction...

The next day Tatsumi awoke, his bag and sword still by his side. It was actually surprising he wasn't robbed considering the events of the previous day. "Well, better go find some work. Don't wanna go home empty handed after all." He said as he stood up and stretched, sleeping against a lamp post wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world so it was kinda a given his back was stiff. As he walked through the streets, looking for anything that resembled a bulletin board, a man wearing a cloak watched him closely, eyeballing his sword. It wasn't long before the man approached Tatsumi. "Hey kid, you wanna make some cash?" The man asked. Tatsumi turned to see the man and wasn't sure how to respond to someone being so forward, "Umm... Sure?" He said coming out as more of a question. "Doing what?" The man simply grinned and motioned for him to follow him. After walking through several alleys he found himself outside a run down building. "This is it?" He asked confused. "This is it." The man said taking off his hood to reveal he was only in his twenties, nothing you'd expect from a place like this. "All you gotta do is guard this door for a few hours and I'll pay ya whatever you want." He said opening the door, stopping halfway through as a burly looking man walked through and stood by the side of the door. "Oh and if you want your pay, no one comes through this door, not you, not him, not even the military. In, or out..." He said closing the door behind him.

Tatsumi was a bit thrown off by that last statement. 'Or out?' He thought as he stood by the side of the door. The minutes passed slowly, the burly man remaining silent. Judging by the way he acted, and the stone set look on his face he'd done this many times. "So..." Tatsumi asked trying to start a conversation. "What are we guarding?" The burly man ignored him, still staring at the end of the alley. 'Nice guy.' He thought rolling his eyes. Time ticked by in silence, Tatsumi doing anything he could to fend off boredom. However soon enough, the silence was broken by the sound of something hitting foot and a cry of pain, a girl's voice. Instinct told him to open the door and see if anyone was hurt, but the man on the other side grabbed his arm and shook his head before he could reach the handle. Tatsumi backed off. 'It was probably just an accident.' He thought trying to dismiss it from his mind. Just as he was about to go back to the way he was, another sound came. Once again, a girl, but this time she was yelling. "No! Stop!" Tatsumi stayed where he was, disturbed by these sounds. "Help! Please!" She shouted again. It took every ounce of strength for him not to move. "Please..." She said, her screams turning into sobs of defeat...

(Inside the house)

As the girl inside awoke, the world around her spun wildly, her head numb and her vision clouded. She was no older that fifteen, her copper hair spread out across the bed, the feeling of cold metal against her wrists beckoned her to her senses, her mind in a panic, trying to take in her surroundings. The air was colder than usual, but it was difficult to tell with how fuzzy her mind was. The last thing she remembered was walking past an alley and a rag being pressed up against her mouth and nose, a sweet smell invading her nostrils until she passed out. When the initial daze went away she observed her surroundings. The reason it was so cold was that she had been stripped, down to her undergarments. She tried to et up but something tied around her waist stopped her, a leather belt. Her first instinct was to untie it but the shackles around her wrists weren't long enough. She wasn't dumb, she knew what was happening, why all of those girls had gone missing... and she was next. Struggling against the chains proved ineffective, so she resorted to the only thing she could think of. The chains gave her enough free movement to put the knuckle of her thumb between he'd teeth. She was going to break her thumb to slip out of the shackle. She hesitated before beginning to count to three in her mind. 'One... Two...' She stopped when she heard the front foot open and voices from downstairs, followed by the sound of the door closing. 'Too late.'

She lie still, watching the door. with every footstep ascending the stairs her heart beat faster, until the door creaked open to find a handsome young man with blue eyes and blonde hair. 'Maybe they're here to rescue me?' She thought a smile creeping across her lips, but those thoughts vanished at the sight of his twisted grin. "Hello there." He said, walking closer, every step pounding into her brain like a nail was being driven into her skull. "Sorry about the mess, it's hard to find a place where people can't hear us in this city. Not like the country." Her body shivering ever so slightly. "Oh don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you. We're just gonna have some fun." He said running his hand over her body, unbuckling the leather belt as he did. She shivered at the feel, wishing she had eaten enough to throw up. "But what's the point in keeping you chained up?" He asked as he took off the shackles. This is where she saw her chance. She kneed him in the groin and threw him off of her, running out the door looking wildly for the stairs and running towards her. When she reached the top, a hand roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "That wasn't very nice." He said, a definite hint of rage in his voice. He then threw her down the stairs, landing with a sickening crack in her leg. She cured out in pain and soon began to crawl towards the door. The man took his time walking down the stairs, waiting until the had her hand on the handle to grab her by the hair and pull her back, throwing her onto the stairs. The man approached her, a dangerous look in his eye. She tried crawling away but the man simply grabbed her broken leg and pulled her down a few stairs, punching her in the face. The man them began to unbuckle his belt. "No! Stop!" She said trying to push her off of him. This just caused him to pull her closer and lick her neck. "I love it when they struggle like this." He said, completely psychotic. "Help! Please!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear. The man now grabbed both of her legs, as if to make her feel more exposed, and raised them into the air. "Mommy..." She said and began sobbing in defeat. She was going to be violated by this man, and nothing would stop him. That was until the door burst open and a blinding light flooded in...

When the girl began sobbing, he couldn't take it anymore and punched the other guard and kicked open the door. Inside he found the man leaning over a girl, stripped down to her underwear, on the stairs. The girls was beaten and bloody and he held her legs in the air. Tatsumi felt rage inside him boiling to it's peak. "What the hell? I thought I to-" the man was cut off as his head flew off his neck, a fountain of blood spraying into the air. It was a few seconds before Tatsumi looked at his sword, he didn't even know what happened, his body moved itself. He should've been terrified at his actions, but all he felt was numb. It wasn't long before he noticed the girl stating at him in fear. Thinking quick, he broke a smile and opened his arms saying, "You're safe now." His innocent look seemed to work as the child embraced him, sobbing into his coat.

It wasn't long after he'd found her clothes and gave them to the child, that he took time to reflect on what he'd done. 'I know it was the right thing but...' He thought but shook it from his mind. He then walked down the stairs, putting the girl on his back and carried her out the door, past the unconscious guard, and out of the alley. Little did he know, a black haired girl wearing a red tie and something similar to a black school uniform, watched him leave. Her red eyes boring into the back of his skull...

_Well what do you think? Please give feed back and if you'd like to see more. Most of this was typed on a mobile device so sorry about any errors there might be._


	3. Chapter 2

Guess_ who's back? Honestly I wasn't expecting anyone to request the next chapter... But so long as one of you aren't sick of me yet I guess I'll keep it up!Anywho, hope you enjoy and please leave feedback!_

**Chapter: What now?**

'About now I should be thinking something along the lines of, "It seemed like a good plan at the time"... But I can't honestly say I had one.' Tatsumi thought, running down the alley with an injured girl on his back. For now she seemed stable but that leg was definitely broken, and he was at his limit playing wheel chair. He could just take her to the military and get the girl medical attention. But there was one problem... the dead body back at the alley hideout.

When he finally couldn't take it anymore, he set the girl on their way under a bridge and sat down himself. The girl was passed out sleeping silently, and after what had happened he honestly couldn't blame her. Coated in bruises, blood running down her leg, and morks on her wrists frpm the shackles were all proof she deserved a much needed rest. After pondering his options for awhile he came to a crossroads. His first, take her to the city guard and risk having the crime pinned on himself, considering the only witness he left was the other guard who probably wasn't happy about getting punched out, and the girl. His second option, was to leave her and walk away like it had never happened. One option the morally righteous thing to do, the other the smartest...

**Later**

The girl began to stir, slowly opening her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was under a bridge somewhere in the capital. At first she had to strain her thoughts to recall the earlier events, but after a few seconds they rushed back like a floodgate in her mind was opened. Suddenly she remembered the man who'd saved her. Looking around wildly, she panicked when he wasn't in sight, but slowly calmed down. 'It's not like he's the first...' She thought letting her shoulders hang and her head sink. it was only when someone tapped her head that she bothered looking up. "Still alive?" Tatsumi asked, crouching down with a bag of groceries in his arms. Rather than abandoning her, Tatsumi had merely left to go buy food with the little money he'd found at the house.

After sitting down and enjoying a quiet lunch, Tatsumi finally asked the question that never came to mind. "So... What's your name?" The question felt awkward and out of place but nonetheless after a moment of hesitation she responded. "Yui..." She said avoiding eye contact. "And umm... Thanks." she said before burying her face in her sandwich. "It's really... actually I can't say its not a problem considering I just murdered a man." He said with a nervous chuckle before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

If it wasn't already clear by his choice to stay, he'd taken the first option. As he raced down the alley towards the office he'd tried to enlist at the previous day, he passed a girl with black pig tails. She was only a year older then the one he carried and appeared to be eating cookies from a bag, thought the strangest thing about her were her blood red eyes. He didn't think much of her until she said, "You know next time you cut someone's head off you should really clean up after yourself." in which Tatsumi stopped on his tracks. "I won't always be there to pick up your mess." This made him spun around speechless. "If you really want a job in the military where you belong, avoid them until you hear, 'The Ice Queen' has returned from the north. Until then take her to this pharmacist, he owes me a few favors." She said handing him a slip of paper and walked off, leaving him standing there speechless. There he stood, a mere few steps from help, or taking this girl's advice...

_And so ends Chapter 2, feel free to leave feed back and as always constructive criticism is welcome. Also, sorry about any spelling errors, once again I did most of this on a mobile device. Tell me if you want more and I'll keep writing!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Back already? Well I'd like to give a few shout outs to a few of the reviewers that have helped me out before I start. Just reviewing does a lot more than you'd expect. So for the few that have submitted multiple reviews here's a shout out, though it might not be worth much here you go._

_dragonball256:_

_Thanks for the positive reinforcement, it means more than you know that people actually look forward to the new chaptersZ_

_KeitaroHigurashi:_

_Thanks N__ot only for the positive review but for poking holes in the plot according to the main timeline. Believe it or not the more you do this the more complex the story becomes and the better it will be._

_ChepaxD:_

_Though you only submitted one review I give you a shoutout to explain why this intro is abnormally long. The length of the chapters have been bugging me so I figure this is a good way to make the story feel not so empty while not rushing things. Thanks for the suggestion and know that chapters will be a bit longer from now on._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Neutrality<em>

_The events following Tatsumi's escape from the alley:_

The pair of red eyes that watched Tatsumi flee belonged to a girl, or more specifically an assassin named Akame. She had long black hair and a katana at her side. But she wasn't there for Tatsumi, she was there for the man he killed. The organization she belonged to was a group of assassins working against the empire, taking down the scum of society. Despite the dead man's behavior, he was a noble, corrupt but still a noble. Needless to say, her interest was piqued.

However she wasn't the only one who witnessed what he had done. Another girl watched from a second story window, eating from a bag of cookies as she was watching a movie. as fate would have it, she wasn't here for Tatsumi either. Her name was Kurome, and she was here for her older sister, Akame. Kurome was an assassin too, however she worked for the empire. Both sisters wanted each other dead. Kurome wanted Akame dead so she could be with her forever, by making her into a puppet with her Teigu. Akame wanted to put her psychotic sister out of her misery. Though both sisters saw each other, they backed off. Broad daylight in the capital wasn't the ideal place for a battle between Teigu users. Though Ajane fled, Kurome walked down to the alley and into the house. She crouched down over the body, though it was mostly fueled by rage and executed sloppily, most grown men were unable to cleave another's head clean off with one swipe, and without a second of hesitation at that. There was certainly one thing she saw in him... potential. In order to keep the military out of things she pulled out a match and dropped it on one of the nearby curtains, making it burst into flames in seconds. She didn't want Tatsumi in the military just yet, he was far from ready to go toe to toe with night raid. The real trick was keeping him away from both Night Raid and the military until she was ready to put her plan into action. And so, with a chuckle, she walked away from the burning building.

Currently:

Tatsumi sat in the waiting in an alley behind the pharmacy on the card. Having taken up the girl's offer he took the girl to the place on the card she gave him. I. Wasn't long before Yui stepped out, her leg in a splint but walking nonetheless. She smiled and hobbled up to his side. Before Tatsumi could say thanks, the doctor glared at him and said, "There, we're even. Now tell that demon child to leave my family alone!" before slamming the door. 'I get the feeling she's not the most popular person.' Tatsumi thought. He was shaken from his thoughts when Yui tugged on his shirt. "So where to now?" She asked. Tatsumi thought for a second before speaking. "Don't you live somewhere? I mean where's your parents?" He asked. "I came here from the country awhile ago after my village was destroyed by danger beasts." she replied. "Well I guess we're both homeless now." he said with a grin.

Soon nightfall came and they found themselves sleeping back under the bridge they ate lunch under. Tatsumi let her use his waistcoat as a blanket while he buried himself in his parka like he did the night before. The capital was surprisingly quiet at night, almost peaceful. But for some reason he couldn't sleep, it was like someone was watching him... and he was being watched. hours finally passed until he fell asleep, and his stalkers decided to get a little closer. The black haired woman from the wanted posters known as Akame stood at the edge of the shadows alongside the very woman who robbed him the day he arrived. Except there was something different. Her hair was significantly longer with animal ears sticking out of the top and her hands were coated in thick blonde fur, actually more like paws. "This is the guy you were talking about? I scammed this kid not even two days ago." She said trying not to laugh. Akame simply remained silent watching him. Tatsumi suddenly shot up, thinking he heard voices, but when he looked around no one was there.

The next day Tatsumi went hunting for a less... shady job, with Yui. Even if her leg wasn't broken he didn't want a repeat of yesterday while he was gone. So he needed to find a job where he could work with Yui. Tatsumi first tried all the blacksmiths in town to see if they needed an assistant, he was actually moderately skilled from what he learned back in his village. But whenever Yui tried to help she ended up smashing her fingers with a hammer of dropping a piece of iron on her toe... So then they tried the local book store. It was a bit strange, the green haired man seemed happy to accept Tatsumi but when Yui ended up being squished by a book shelf when trying to organize books on the top shelf he figured it wasn't the best idea. After many other job attempts they finally gave up and started heading towards the bridge. "Well... We tried." He said with a sigh. "What about there?" Yui asked tugging on his sleeve and pointing to a nearby shop. Tatsumi looked to find a sort of café with a few tables outside, people eating parfaits and chatting away. 'Yui around food and glassware?' Tatsumi thought, images of her tripping and splatting someone's meal in their face or lying in the kitchen surrounded by shattered plates. But before he could protest Yui was at the door. "Hey wait up!" He said running up behind her. By the time he found himself inside, she was already speaking with the manager. "Well we do have a few positions we need to fill." The man said crossing his arms, contemplating meh ether or not to hire them.  
>A mere fifteen minutes later Tatsumu was washing dishes, not quite sure how he got there. It all went so fast, Yui asked the manager and after talking it out she was waiting tables and he was here. Despite her clumsiness with the other jobs and her broken leg, she was actually quite good at her job. Balancing multiple plates and cups seemed to come natural to her, and her customer friendly smile always got her a big tip. Rather than impair her, the customers thought it was adorable how she hobbled up to the table without a care in the world.<p>

After finally finding a steady job, they worked out something like a daily routine. Every night they slept under the bridge and the rest of the day they worked at the café, aside from the few hours they had before nightfall after their shift was over. Tatsumi mostly washed dishes and swept the floors but occasionally when they were short handed he would wait tables. It was on a day such as this that Tatsumi was mopping the kitchen when the manager leaned through the doorway. "Tatsumi, apparently some people claiming to be your friends want you to serve them." He said throwing him an apron. "Yea yea I'll be out in a sec." He said without thinking. 'Wait a second... friends?' He thought walking out the kitchen doors. Since he came to the capital he only met three people. Yui, the cookie girl, and the girl who scammed him the first day. Yui was already working so that left the cookie girl or the large breasted blonde girl. He scanned the place until he came across a familiar face. "Tatsumi!" The blonde girl shouted and the feeling of crate of bricks hit him. The manager whistled as he came up and leaned on his shoulder, "Man, you got yourself some pretty friends I'll tell you that much." He said staring at her breasts.

Soon enough Tatsumi found himself at the edge of their table. "How can I halo you..." He said gritting his teeth. "Awww don't be like that Tatsumi." She said making a pouty face. "You weren't like that when you took me to that pub a few days ago." She added with a wink. He accidentally snapped the pencil in his hand in half. "You mean when you robbed me blind?" He asked. "Think of it as a lesson well learned." She said with an innocent smile. He wasn't exactly sure why she chose to torment him so he turned to the other two at the table. "What can I get ya?" He asked. The first to reply was a girl slightly younger than him dressed I pink with bright pink pigtails. "I'll have a parfait." She said without even looking at him. The other girl was an older looking girl wearing a white dress and glasses, her purple hair hanging down to her shoulders. "Make that two." She said with a friendly smile. "Coming right up..." He said walking towards the kitchen. "Hey what about my order?!" The blonde one asked.

After they paid and cleared out, irritating Tatsumi seeing that the girl apparently called Leone paid with the very money she scammed him of, Tatsumi and Yui headed out. "Who were those girls?" She asked as they walked out. "I have no idea..." He said following suit.

Across the street, the girls from the café, Mine and Schere watched him go. "How long do we have to keep tabs on this loser?" Mine complained. "As long as he have to..." Schere said watching him intently...


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, me again. Not much to say this time so let's jump back into the story. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter: Peacetime

"The days came and went, peaceful a normal every day life. After working at the café for about a month, Tatsumi and Yui raised enough money to rent a small apartment. It was a small, one room apartment but it beat sleeping under the bridge. Leone or one of her friends stopped by the café every day, though he didn't quite forgive her for scamming him he learned to tolerate her. It was strange how it was almost routine, it seemed like at least one of them had to stop by every single day, as if monitoring him. Not much really happened, occasionally they would hear about a Night Raid attack but other than that no one really bothered them. He'd also heard about an incident in which a man named Zank was running around cutting people's heads off, but apparently Night Raid disposed of him not long after he arrived in the capital. He hadn't heard from the girl with the pig tails in quite awhile, and whatever she did to her rid of the body seemed to work, no one even glanced at him. Though he wondered what happened to the other man who stood guard with him, did she kill him too?/p

One day he sat outside the complex, it was basically a two story house consisting of six rooms. The first floor people could access their rooms from the front door but the second floor residents had to walk up a set of stairs on the side of the house and into a hallway to reach their's. He sat on those stairs, lost on thought about how fast he'd come from leaving his village to join the military, to working in a café. It made him think of Leyasu and Sayo. He never really did find out where they went. 'Probably turned back when they found out the military wasn't accepting.' he thought With a sigh. 'Maybe I should join them soon...' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something similar to an an explosion. Tatsumi ran inside and grabbed his sword, stepping over sleeping Yui on his way.

Outside, he ran towards the sound until he came to a wide open area, in which the girl from the café, Mine, was fighting a large dog-like creature with arms , it's fur blood red and a lack of a snout. It's mouth just seemed to be a crack in its head full of razor sharp teeth. 'A danger beast?' He thought. Its hand grabbed ahold of of her body. "Koro, crush!" A shout came from somewhere nearby, and the tendon's in its hand tightened, forcing a scream out of Mine. Reacting on instinct, Tatsumi rand towards the beast and cleaved it's hand off, making it go limp and let go of Mine. When he landed, he stumbled and his hood from his waistcoat flew up, covering his face. "Over here!" The sound of a city patrol came from behind. 'Avoid the military awhile longer...' The words of the girl came back to him, and he ram before they could spit him. On his way, he caught a glimpse of a girl about the same age as himself lying against a tree, her arms severed, glaring at Mine and Schere as they fled the scene.

The next day, Mine and Schere didn't show up, and for good reason. Posters of their faces were added to the others, as members of Night Raid. 'To think that they were here every day and I never noticed... But what about Leone?' He thought. unlike the other two she showed up, except she wasn't quite as cheery as her usual self. She stared at him intently as he mopped the floor. It was by far the most awkward shift he'd ever taken. After his shift was over, they closed shop as per routine. after a long silence Yui looked at him and asked, "What did you do to piss off Ms. Leone?" Tatsumi responded with, "I'm not exactly sure myself. But I don't think we'll be seeing her very often." It was true, after the two people you've been seen with every day turn out to be members of Night Raid, the military is bound to start asking questions. And he got the distinct feeling she wasn't going to wait around for that to happen...

The days passed once again and the shop began to feel a bit empty without them. Yui seemed a bit less cheerful now, apparently she took a liking to them. "Cheer up." He said approaching her and putting he hand on her head, "I'm sure they'll be back soon." It was a lie and he knew it, but it did the trick.

On their way home, Tatsumi walked alongside Yui when he overheard a peculiar conversation.

"Did you hear the news?"

"About her?"

"Yea, I can't believe she buried the northern rebellion already."

"Well they call her the Ice Queen for a reason."

Tatsumi stopped in his tracks at the words "Ice Queen" As if frozen himself. Yui looked back and asked, "Is something wrong?" Tatsumi put on a fake smile and laughed. "I just remembered I forgot something at the shop, go on ahead I'll meet you at home." He said. At first Yui looked suspicious but then put on a mischievous grin, "Are you going to go make up with Ms. Leone?" She asked Tatsumi turned a shade of tomato red and waved his hands in front of him wildly. "What?! No! We were never an item in the first place!" He said. "I never said you were." She said her grin widening. "You implied it!" He exclaimed. "Sure sure." she said turning around and walking home. "Don't do anything stupid!" She shouted back before she turned a corner. Tatsumi watched her go and let out a sigh Before he started off in the direction of the meeting place, the alley where he first met her...


	6. Chapter 5

_Welp, another chapter and the story goes on. But wait a minute... Schere survived? How is dis possibru? Well I figure why the hell not? I control this universe so i guess i choose who lives and who dies :P. Tatsumi could've been anywhere at any time during the time Mine and Schere fought Seryu, why not living right next door? But does this mean every one in night raid who died will survive? only one way to find out..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: Kill the three... again?<strong>  
>Tastumi walked down the complicated maze of alley ways he once dashed through so quickly, rushing towards what he once thought the best option. Of course that was before he found Kurome and her offer. Living the simple life was great and all, but he wasn't built for it. He was made to hunt danger beasts, explore vast regions of the world, and to face whatever dangers came. It was difficult for even himself to explain, but last night when he chopped that beast's arm off he felt... relieved. And as much as he hated to say it, he felt it when he killed that man. He wasn't meant to wash dishes or serve tables in cafe. When he came to the meeting place he stopped and looked around. before he leaned against the wall and began to wait. 'Maybe she skipped out on me?' he thought as a dark figure crept up from the opposite way he was looking and grabbed his shoulder. Tatsumi jumped back in fear, his body tensing up, but relaxed when he saw it was just the girl. "Boo." she said with a grin just to annoy him. Rather than fight he just simple rolled his eyes and got on with the conversation, "Alright, I'm here, you said you could get me a good job in the military, but if you're expecting cash i already fell for that one." However this only seemed to amuse her, "If you help me out, I'll get you a job in the military where you'll never need to worry about money again." It sounded fishy to him, no job could be that perfect, except for maybe the emperor, or the prime minister. "Yea? And what about Yui, and my village?" He asked. "Esdese-sama will take care of sending money to your village. As for Yui she can be moved to your new living arrangements where she won't have to work a day in her life." she replied with a innocent smile. "Esdese?" He asked confused. "You'll learn soon enough." she said walking away, motioning him to follow. It all seemed a bit strange to Tatsumi, but he figured after helping him before the least he could do was show a little trust. "Have you heard about the recent Night Raid attack?" she asked. This seemed a but off topic but he responded nonetheless. "With the giant dog thing? he asked. "No, apparently they slaughtered a politician who opposed the prime minster on his way to the capital, and apparently they skinned his daughter alive." He seemed shocked at this, Night Raid attacks were always executed with the upmost efficiency and as few casualties as possible. Not to mention the man opposed the prime minister, and they worked against the current government. "Fishy right?" she asked, and he returned with a simple nod. "And its almost sad how obvious it was a fake, planting flyers with their name all over the crime scene." He was beginning to catch on, Esdese, this alleged "Ice Queen" just came back and was committing these crimes to draw out and destroy Night Raid. "I get it, but where do we fir into this?" He asked. "Well you see, since she's using her three loyal lackeys to do this I see it as the perfect opportunity to kill them." Now he was really confused. "Why would we kill them? I mean what's the point?" Kurome simply sighed, "I forget how little you country hicks know. Esdese keeps them around because they're all powerful, and are all Teigu users." she said. "Teigu?" he asked. "They're weapons created by one of the previous emperors with all special qualities. Unbreakable armor, blades that can cut through anything, or even living organisms. Anyway, if the three are killed she'll start looking for others, more powerful people to work for her. And I figure the next Teigu user on her list would include me, and from there I'll find a way to get you in." She explained. "Okay okay, but how do I know once you're in you won't just leave me to rot?" he asked. "If I really needed someone to help me get this done I'd choose someone else" The words came down on him like a ton of bricks. "But I get the feeling Esdese-sama will like you." "Why would she take an interest in me?' he thought. "Anyways, from what my sources say this place would most likely be their next target. Meet me on the cruise and wait for the fun to start." she said with a wink handing him a ticket, walking off into the night...<p>

A few days later

Tatsumi waited at the docks, wearing a cheap suit, his sword he manage to hide beneath it. 'Late as usual.' He thought, the ship was about to leave. 'Well she did say to meet her onboard.' He started down the docks and headed towards the ship. A few minutes later, the ship departed and he leaned against the railing watching the shore slowly drift away. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to find Kurome wearing a black dress. He had to admit, she looked nice but he wasn't really interested. "Hey." he said with a bored look. To his surprise the looked a bit disappointed by his reaction. "Anyways, what now?" He asked looking over his shoulder towards the docks. "I doubt they'd start the attack so close to shore so until we're a but farther out enjoy the party." She said and walked into the crowd.

Later on, Tatsumi stood inside to Kurome, holding a plate next to the buffet. The most he was able to "enjoy" of this party was the food, he was too paranoid too really socialize with any of the guests. Slowly, music seemed to spread throughout the ship, a slow, mysterious tune that made his eyelids feel heavy. As it went on, many of the guests collapsed, he himself dropping his plate letting it shatter on the ground as he tried to steady himself. Soon enough, Kurome collapsed and he caught just in time before she hit the floor. 'This is bad...' he thought setting her down and sitting against the table. Jus when he thougt it was hopeless, he saw the shattered remains of his plate. 'Worth a shot' He thought and picked one up stabbing himself jim the leg. He let out a muffled groan but as the pain came, the sleepy feeling came just as fast. He walked outside to find a man wearing strange armor, carrying a spear and a man holding a battle axe. "You'll make for some great experience!" The man with the axe said as he charged at the armored figure. As he did, two other figures, a middle ages man and a small boy with blonde hair carrying a flute jumped out of the water and aimed straight for the armored man. Just when he thought it was over, in a flash of movement, the middle aged man and the kid were sent back flying and the man with the battle axe was cut clean down the middle. All he could think when he saw this was "... wow." However soon enough the middle aged man got up and began speaking to the armored man. "Oh? So one of you managed to stay awake? If that's true let's have some fun with you." The voice of the boy came from behind but before he could turn he was sent flying, crashing into the railing. The boy took his time walking towards Tatsumi, pulling out what looked like a fillet knife on his way. When the boy reached him and began to crouch down, he swung his leg around, colliding with the boy's leg allowing him to jump past him and create some distance. He didn't have much time, only enough to draw his sword, as the boy was already upon him with inhuman speed using his flute as a weapon. Tatsumi only barely managed to keep his attacks at bay, but didn't have to for long. A black flash only possibly know as Kurome dashed behind him and after only a second of delay his arm was severed. He let out a high pitched wail as he stumbled back, but was silenced as Tatsumi slashed his throat, tuning it into a gurgle before he collapsed. He relaxed as fell to the floor, panting as he did and turned his attention to the other fight. It seemed to be over for the most part, the middle aged man bleeding out and the armored figure trembling trying not to fall to the ground, almost as if poisoned. 'It's over...' he thought laying back, staring at the armored figure slowly giving into the poison. However the most unexpected thing happened, Kurome walked over to the armored man and stabbed him though the chest, killing him instantly. He wasn't aware that Kurome hekd any kind of mercy what so ever, but the look in her eyes suggested it wasn't an act of mercy. "Sorry but this one is mine." she said and the man's body sank into the ground.

"... So what now?' Tatsumi asked standing up. "Now we wait, I've gotta get back to my assignment or I'll look suspicious. As for you lay low for awhile until I contact you again." She said putting away her Teigu, he wasn't really sure where though it seemed physically impossible to hide it in her dress. "Oh, and now enjoy the rest of the party." And fell to the ground, feigning sleep as the other guests began to stir. he thought it best to do the same, falling and closing his eyes. Strange, after everything that happened all he could think was, 'Yui's gonna kill me...'

Later...

Tatsumi was outside his apartment door, moving as quietly as possible as he opened the door. At first the room looked empty aside from the lump on Yui's mattress, until he almost tripped over her, sitting cross legged right in front of he door, her arms crossed... and she wasn't happy. "Oh Yui, I thought you were asleep." He said nervously, trying to avoid the fact he'd disappeared for several days without telling her. The expression on her face didn't change. "Well ummm, I guess I'll go ahead and um, hit the hay." he said trying to mover around her, but was stopped when her teeth wrapped around his leg. He let out a scream of pain and tried to shae her off. Several minutes later he sat with a bandage on his leg, Yui still staring at him intensely. "Next time you run away with Leone at least tell me." she said after a long silence and her frown turned into the same mischievous smile. "I told you it's not like th-He but he didn't get to finish as a pillow hit his face. He tore it off his face and tried to continue but Yui was already hugging him. His expression turned into a warm smile as she said, "I'm glad you came back..."


	7. Chapter 6

_Heya, back again with another chapter, not much to say but the Q and A has been updated, please leave reviews if something confuses you or even if you just feel like expressing your thoughts. Anywho... here we go!_

Chapter: The Resolve of a Dishwasher

Days passed since Tatsumi heard from Kurome, but according to the local rumors, General Esdese had assembled a team of Teigu users to combat night raid. But during the day he tried to keep those thoughts out of his mind, he tried to enjoy what he hoped to be his last few days at his job. Leone never showed up after that night, and by doing so it was made clear she was obviously apart of Night Raid. He never quite did find out why they came to the cafe every day, but he had the feeling it had something to do with him. As of now his feelings were conflicted about the subject. If things went according to what Kurome said would happen, then it would be his job to hunt them down and kill them personally, but after getting used to someone after such a long time he might have second doubts about killing them. As for now his primary focus was getting a stain off a particularly difficult plate. His concentration was interrupted by his manage leaning into the kitchen door. "Hey Tatsumi, you've got a customer." he said with a grin before disappearing back through the doorway. His first thought was Kurome, 'Why would she meet me here of all places?' he thought as he took off his gloves and washed his hands. He then walked out the swinging doors to be greeted by the familiar, busty blonde and her cheeky grin and for once it brought a smile to his face, he never really thought he'd miss the sight of the thief who robbed him blind. He wiped the smile off his face hoping that neither she not Yui saw it, but obviously they did. After walking up to the table he said, "Long time no see, what can I get ya?" Leone replied with, "Aww I can't just come here to talk to my favorite sucker?" Tatsumi rolled his eyes, but there was something in her voice that suggested she wasn't entirely joking. "Alright fine I'll take the steak and egg combo." She said rolling her eyes with an amused smile. After taking her order, a few minutes later he came out with the food, but she wasn't there. Instead there was a bag small bag of coins sitting on the table on top a napkin. 'A tip?' he thought setting down the plates and picking up the bag. Under the bag, there was writing on the napkin. He picked it up and read it, it was an address, the very pub he took her too on the first day. "What's this?" Yui asked grabbing the napkin out of his hand. "Hey!" he said trying to grab it back but she kept it out of his reach by extending her arm away from him where she could read it and her using her other arm to push him away. "An address? From Leone? How romantic." She teased as he swiped it out of her hands and crumpled it up. "Well i wouldn't call a pub a very rom- wait that's not the point!" He said flustered. Yui only giggled and walked away saying, "Have fun!"

Later, Tatsumi sat in the pub at the same table he'd been before with Leone. As one might expect empty glasses were strewn across her side of the table and she was babbling something in a slurred manner. He merely tuned her out until her tone changed, sounding sober, and serious. "I think you'd of figured it by now." She said sitting up and looking him dead in the eye, of course referring to her connections to Night Raid. Schere and Mine must have told her about what happened that night. He responded with a simple nod sat back in his chair. "So I'm going to ask you, what are you going to do with this information..." She asked. "Normally I'd kill you in your sleep but since you saved Mine's life and our Akame has taken an interest in you, I'm going to give you a choice. You can walk away, go on with your life, or you can join us and take down this corrupt empire." The idea came as a shock to him, he'd never considered joining Night Raid. "Now why would I join a group of heartless killers?" He asked, a stern look on his face. "Because I know you see it. The poverty, the crime, even the flat out oppression from the city guard."She said, and it was true. On multiple occasions he'd seen people beat within an inch of their life by the city guard for refusing to pay the taxes they couldn't, and how they turned a blind eye to the drug trafficking. Sometimes women would be arrested for no reason and all and were held for several days. Even if they did come back they were never the same. "This empire is beyond saving. And it's our job to make sure it's destroyed, to make room for a better one." She said, the look of sheer anger on her face as if painful memories were flashing through her head, her fingers scratching at the woof beneath them. He stared at her for a moment, but then the thought of Yui flashed through his mind. How she'd grown to love the empire that once had forsaken her, she forgave society. "I don't necessarily think you're wrong... There are many things wrong with the empire as it stands." He said, and as he did her fingers relaxed. "But I do think your way of going about it is wrong." he said, imagining all the death and destruction that would come from all out war to destroy the empire. He thought of Yui lying dead on the ground, caught in the crossfire of a worthy cause, and it made him sick to his stomach. "I want to change the empire, I want to protect it until it's ready to change it's ways. And if you want to destroy it, then i suppose the next we'll meet is on the battlefield." he said standing up from the table and walking away...

After that incident, he began to take his preparation for the military a bit more seriously. Having barely touched his sword in the time he spent in the capital, is body had become out of shape, weak compared to the prowess he once wielded, slaying danger beasts without a second thought. He began training his body every day before work, and for hours on end afterwards. Whatever Kurome was getting him into, he couldn't face it with the way he was now. Hours upon hours of reviewing what he knew about the way of the sword, even inventing his own techniques. Soon days passed, and days turned to weeks. Soon enough Yui began to join, at first he denied it but when she said he couldn't always be there to protect her he allowed it. It wasn't hard to see he was far from Kurome's level or that he barely stood a chance against Night Raid, but he wasn't willing to give up from something as simple as the threat of defeat. The routine went on until one day on his way to work, Kurome walked by him casually. He went along with it and as they passed she slipped a piece of paper into his hand. After walking until she was out of sight, he opened up the note and read it. "General Esdese is holding a martial arts tournament today." He didn't quite know what she wanted, so he did the only thing he could think of. "Hey Yui, I just remembered I have to... do something. You mind covering for me? Thanks." He said running off. "Wait where are you going?" She asked but he was already down the street by the time she finished. "Jerk." she said with a sigh and kept walking.

Later that day, he signed up for the martial arts tournament, standing in front of his opponent. A large hulking man with a bull head stood in front of him with a mocking smile. Tatsumi wasn't afraid of him, in fact it was kinda funny, he'd hunted a few danger beasts that looked like him before. "On the East side..." The black haired man in a blue coat announcing the fight said, "Kalbi the Butcher!" Motioning to the bull man in front of him. "On the West side, Tatsumi the Dishwasher!" The audience couldnt help but break out laughing at his title. He kept a stern face, staring at his opponent. "Dishwasher?" the bull man blurted out laughing. "Well you're pretty small so I guess I'll be taking the prize money." Tatsumi kept his expression, refusing to show any signs of emotion. "Ready! Fight!" The announcer said and the bull man raised his fist. "Taste my explosive fist!" He shouted but Tatsumi cut his punch short by planting his foot in his foot on his chest and bouncing back, drawing his sword. He then dashed at him full speed, sliding through his legs as he went by, slashing at his as he went. The bull maa let out a cry as his leg went limp but swung his fist around at Tatsumi, giving him barely enough time to raise his sword and block it. Before he could pull his fist back, Tatsumi turned his blade and slashed his knuckles, nearly severing the fingers. The bull man pulled back with a scream but Tatsumi silenced him by planting his foot in his face, hard enough to send him flying out of the ring. It was unusually brutal but he wasn't taking any chances. After a moment of silence, the crowd cheered. He looked around at the crowd before giving a big smile. After seconds the cheers died out and a woman walked down the stairs from the spectator booth. She had ridiculously long, light blue hair and wore a white military uniform that was rather revealing in the chest area. This person, he could only assume to be Esdese approached him. "Tatsumi... that's your name right? It's a nice name." She said. "Th-thanks." He said a but nervously. "Your win just now was magnificent. I'd like to give you a reward." She said reaching into her uniform to pull something out. Thinking it was money he could send home to his village he said, "Thank you very much." And bowed slightly closing his eyes. When she finally reached himshe he feeling of her cold hands on his neck and then something clasped around his neck lead him to open his eyes, and see she had out him on a collar and was now dragging him out of the arena. "From now on you belong to me." She said and began pulling him with her. "It's much too distracting out here, come to my palace." Tatsumi struggled and fell over. "W-wait a second." He as said, but she only pulled him to her and said, "No I will not wait." Before chopping him in the back of the neck, forcing him to pass out. The last words he heard were, "Let's talk in my room, just the two of us." While he lay asleep, he caught the strangest case of dejavu.

Much later, he awoke to a female figure hovering over him and a soft bed beneath him. 'Yui?' Was his first thought until his vision cleared to reveal Esdese hovering over him on all fours. His body tensed up but she only thought this was cute. "Good morning." She said with a slight blush and a smile. He lit up like a tomato. 'I mean I said I wanted into the military but this is crazy.' He thought and an image of Kurone saying she would take an interest in him popped into his head. After along silence of her staring into his eyes she sat and allowed him to rise. "As of now you belong to me, as my lover and a back up Jaeger member." She said. "Jaeger member... Wait lover?!" He asked in a panicky voice. "Of course. I intend to train you into a high ranking general such as myself." His attention was caught at the word train. 'She'll train me?' He thought, the woman who conquered the north in a matter of months was offering to train him... in exchange for love? After a long silence he spoke up, "Well... I'm not exactly sure how to handle this." Esdese simply stood up and walked towards a pair of glass doors. "I'm sure you will..." She said as she opened them and walked in. Apparently it was a shower, and not long after she went in the water started running, and he could see the outline of her body. Meanwhile in the shower, Esdese took her time sitting under the hot water. 'I'm glad he's beginning to understand.' she thought.

After she walked out of the shower, Tatsumi facing the other way sitting on the bed, she sat on the bed next to him. 'Be cool be cool be cool.' He thought over and over and turned towards her, only to find her wearing nothing but a button up shirt, revealing the majority of her cleavage and just barely covering her nether region. "Is something wrong?" She asked approaching him on all fours. "N-no!" He said jumping off the bed and heading towards the showers himself. "I must need to take a shower." he finished nervously. She grabbed his hand and stopped him. "It's fine." She said and leaned in close to his ear. "I like the way you smell." Tatsumi blushed at this and she started giggling. "You really are the cute one." She teased and dragged him back to the bed. "Don't worry I won't do anything tonight." And strangely enough he was a bit relieved by this, he'd had enough excitement for one day. When they lay down, she wrapped her body around his, using him as a sort of body pillow. The feeling was beginning to come across, that he didn't really have a choice in the matter...


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey, me again. So before we start I'd like to address an issue that's been bothering me. Seeing as to how scattered the format for this is, I'm having a bit of difficulty trying to find one that will stick. Of course I wanna keep_ _the intro but I feel like there should be a bit more to it. I'm thinking I should start leaving a question for you to_ answer_ at the end of each chapter and then highlight the ones I find the most interesting in the intro of the next chapter. Tell me what you think about this, and what you think about the Q and A format._ Well,_ that's really it, I guess there's nothing better to do than to start!_

**_Chapter: The Jaegers_**

Tatsumi arose as from the bed, Esdese appeared to have risen before him and left already. Last night was... confusing to say the least. He was captured, chained, and forced into the group he'd hoped to join in the first place. The only catch was his commanding officer was forcing him into a relationship with her, which he honestly wasn't sure how he felt about yet. She was attractive and all but the things he'd heard about her shook his confidence, not to mention she could kill him in less than a second if she ever felt the need to. After climbing out of the bed, he headed towards the shower, picking up a towel on the way. A few minutes later he sat in the shower, it was nice for a change considering his apartment didn't have running water, much less a whole room for just a shower. When he thought about the old apartment he thought about Yui. 'That's right, I almost forgot...' However his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wet footsteps behind him. 'An assassin?' He thought, the image of Leone slitting his throat from behind came to mind, 'What a humiliating way to die...'. However before he could turn around he felt someone's arms wrap around him and something very soft push up against his back. "Good morning." Esdese whispered into his ear seductively. "Esdese?!" He shouted attempting to turn around but only ended up slipping out of her grasp and onto the floor, blacking out on impact.

A few minutes later Tatsumi sat in the dining room with the rest of the Jaegers, a bandage wrapped around his head. He had heavy bags under his eyes, and considering they witnessed the events at the arena yesterday they could understand why. Among them, he noticed the announcer for the tournament, boy around his age, his hair a darkish blue or maybe even black wearing a sea blue coat. Next to him sat a man wearing a rather intimidating mask without a shirt. He said nothing but stared at him, which was a bit uncomfortable. "Don't worry about him." The boy with the blue coat said pointing to the man with the mask. "Bols here is shy when it comes to new people. I'm Wave by the way." He said and now that he noticed it Bols was acting a bit strange. His mans were pressed against his legs as if embarrassed, though it was a strange pose for him, it didn't fit his muscular, over sized frame. "S-sorry..." Bols said tensing up. "I think I'll go make some tea." He said as if eager to escape the situation and ran off. "You don't really have to introduce yourself, after that stunt yesterday I'm pretty sure the whole capital knows your name." It was embarrassing to just think about it. "Y-yea, not like I had much of a choice." He said picking at the bandage on his head. Tatsumi was just beginning to relax when a familiar face walked in the door. It was the girl from the night he'd saved Mine from the beast, the one who had her arms severed, now replaced by metal prosthetics. Her gaze fell upon him and he tensed up. Rather than say anything, she got really close to his face and raised an eyebrow. After a moment of awkward silence she pulled away and said, "You look familiar..." Reacting as fast as he could he said, "I think I just have one of those faces." He said letting out a nervous laugh. He spotted the creature from that night at her heals, except it was much smaller, it's fur white, and it's massive arms now stumps. "Well nice to meet ya, I'm Seryuu, this is Koro." she said holding it up to his face. He leaned back a bit, the dog thing still remaining silent. "Leave the poor boy alone." Wave said and Seryuu turned and glared at him before setting Koro down and backing away. Once again the doors opened but this time Esdese and a blonde haired man walked through, he recognized as the one with her in the observation booth during the tournament. "I see you're all getting acquainted with Tatsumi." She said walking up to him and then grabbing onto his arm. "Tatsumi is going to be a back up Jaeger member as well as my lover." She said with a slight blush in her cheeks. It seemed that everyone but Bols was surprised, who was acting as if the whole scene was adorable. "This guys?!" Wave asked surprised, and she shot him a spine shilling glare. "I-I mean good taste!" He said fearfully. In the middle of his sentence the door opened again attracting everyone's attention, to see Kurome halfway through the door with a cookie in her mouth. Everyone stared at her for a moment before diverting their attention back to Esdese. "I intend to train Tatsumi myself so he'll be coming along on missions for battle experience. Someone go get Stylish from his lab, as for today we'll be spending the day hunting danger beasts at Fake Mountain. Tatsumi and Wave will take the north side and Kurome and I will take the south. Bols, Stylish, and Seryuu will watch the perimeter for any suspicious activity. At dusk we switch partners. Any questions?" Every one of them responded with a, "No ma'm!" with a salute in prefect unison.

The day passed as Wave and Tatsumi patrolled the mountains searching for any kind of danger beast to hunt. The only close call was when they were ambushed by a pack of tree like danger beasts in the mountain pass. The only other worthy game was a lion like beast down by the river. Slowly but surely dusk came and they met up with Esdese and Kurome. As the sun set, Tatsumi and Esdese walked casually through the mountains, however there seemed to be a determined look in her eyes, making him doubt she paired up with him just to watch the sun set. "So... Esdese, if you really are serious about all of this, I'd like to make a request..." He said staring at the back of her head. "Oh? And what might this request be?" She asked turning her head slightly back towards him. "You see.. there's this girl..." Esdese stopped in her tracks at girl and began to emit a terrifying aura. "N-not that kind of girl. Her name is Yui, I found her while I was living on the streets, and she's been through much more than someone her age should have. She's like a little sister to me... and I can't bear the thought of leaving her on her own." he explained. "Say no more, I'll see to it she's moved to appropriate living quarters within my palace and see to it she's taken care of." Esdese said before he could continue. "R-really?!" He asked excited. "Of course, anything to keep you by my side." She replied turning around, a blush on her cheeks. The moment was interrupted as her expression changed to a serious look and drew her rapier. "Esdese?" Tatsumi asked bit frightened as she charged at him. She ran past him jumping at colossal tree-like danger beast, much like the ones him and wave fought before. 'It's huge! There's no way she could take that down just by her...' But before he could finish the though the beast fell into a pile of logs with a few mere slashes of her rapier. 'Amazing...' He thought after watching her land gracefully on the other side of the log pile. Thats when he began to think, if she could do that with her sword alone, what could she do with her Teigu.

Later that night, Tatsumi walked down the halls. It seemed after not attempting to escape when hunting danger beasts earned him enough trust to roam the palace during his free hours. He found the room he was looking for and opened to door, to find Yui in her work clothes, tackling him the moment he walked in the door. "Tatsumi!" she shouted burying her face in his chest. "Who hey! Calm down!" he said trying to pry her off. "I'm so glad you're alive, the moment I heard that mean woman kidnapped you I tried to sneak in but then the guards caught me and threw me out. But then I kept trying and they threw me out again and again until they brought me here. How bad did they torture you" she said in one deep breath. "Yui... calm down." he said pushing off and holding her by the shoulders, looking her in the eyes. She nodded and started wiping tears from her eyes. He took the next few minutes to explain the situation to her, leaving out the details such as how she ambushed him in the shower. After he finished the only thing she could say was, "Oh..." and then paused. "Good job Tatsumi, for once your ugly mug landed us something that wasn't trouble." He simply rolled his eyes and got up and headed towards the door. " I better go before she starts thinking I escaped." but Yui grabbed his sleeve before he could go. "Wait... Thanks, for everything." She said and then let go of his sleeve. "Go get her lover boy."


	9. Chapter 8

_How's it going? So mostly positive review from the last chapter which is always welcome, as well as constructive criticism. Considering everyone on this part of the site has the same interest I don't expect much hate. Anyways, at the end of this chapter I'm going to list a question to test a new system out. Tell me your answer in the comments and I'll choose which one's I like the best and put them in the intro for the next chapter. Well, nothing more to say than enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: Back story of A Not So Lonely Child<strong>

As time went on, the Jaegers grew restless. A few days ago they invaded a bandit outpost, killing everyone in sight and burning the place to the ground. Tatsumi was conflicted about it at first, but once they saw what was held inside, any sign or remorse was replaced with rage. The corpses of women and children alike lay sprawled across the floor, no doubt tortured and "used" before their untimely demise. It was as if they didn't even try to dispose of the bodies, discarding them like trash across the room. It was impossible to get anywhere in the room without stepping over poor soul's remains. "This, is what Night Raid wants to do to the capital." Seryuu said after a moment of silence. Tatsumi didn't exactly agree, but it was the most likely outcome if the Revolutionary Army had the chance to take down the capital. But he shook the memories from his mind and diverted his attention back to heading towards Yui's room. 'You know... now that I think about it, I know hardly anything about Yui. But I guess that's alright, I haven't really told her much about myself either. Still...

**Three Years Earlier**  
>In a village not too far from Tatsumi's home, a girl the age around eleven years old sat on her front porch, staring at the parade of soldiers passing through the village on their way back to the capital. They held their banners high, and people cheered as they passed by. Apparently they had won some battle and now returned home war heroes. But she didn't care about that, she just liked the excitement of the whole thing. The foot soldiers marching behind their mighty captain on horseback, raising their heads with pride. The town hadn't seen any real excitement in quite some time, so everyone stood outside their homes like it was a festival. "Yui! Dinner's ready!"A woman called from inside the house. "Kay!" She said getting up and walking through the door. It just so happens that as she did, a cart piled high with bodies rolled past, and all of the villagers realized how heavy of casualties they had suffered. But the strangest thing about it was how deformed the were. Rather than cuts, limbs were severed with bite marks and nowhere to be found along the cart. The pieces of the soldiers they manage to recover were scattered within the pile, like an impossible jigsaw puzzle. But Yui didn't see any of this.<p>

After the sunlight faded, she sat inside with her parents eating dinner. Her mother had long brown hair like her own and her father had raven black hair and wore reading glasses. "When do you think the soldiers will be back mom?" Yui asked poking at her mashed potatoes with a disinterested look. "Soon I'm sure, now eat your food before it gets cold." Her mother replied with a soft but commanding tone. "But why?" She whined, "They're icky..." Her mother simply rolled her eyes and her father spoke up. "One day you might be all alone and wish you had those mashed potatoes, no matter how 'icky' they are." She pouted and slid down her seat back. "It's fine, she'll eat them when she's hungry." Her mother said getting up. The conversation was cut short as a scream was heard from outside. Yui jumped out of her chair and her father dashed for his sword. "Stay here!" He said as he ran out the door. Her mother ran to the door and watched her husband run outside to meet the giant lizard like danger beast standing on its hind legs holding a woman in its claws. The woman lie limp and if you followed her body downwards it cut off at the stomach, her intestines hanging out. When it saw her father, it dropped onto all fours, discarding the woman's body, and ran at him. The man didn't stand a chance, and when he raised his sword to slash at it it whipped it's tail around, sending him flying out of sight. "No!" Her mother screamed and ran back to Yui. "Yui, you need to listen to me, do you remember those soldiers who came through here earlier? I want you to go and find them and bring them back here, I need to make sure daddy's okay. Do you understand?" Yui could only nod in response, she hadn't seen what had happened through the doorway so she had no idea what was happening outside. "Go through the back door." She said pushing her towards the door. GO!" She shouted and Yui took off running, she only glimpsed back and saw the beast when she was far enough away.

For hours she ran towards the direction she saw the soldiers leave, and for hours she found nothing. It was only around midnight when she was the outline of a wagon, but something was wrong. It was tipped over, it's contents spilling over the road. She ran towards it, only to meet a horrific sight. It was the wagon of bodies the soldiers ad been towing, discarded along with many other belongings they had carried in the carts, as if they left in a hurry. What she never found out, was that those soldiers were charged with killing the beast, knowing it was headed for the village. But when it proved to be too much for them, they fled, not telling any of the villagers as to buy some time to get away while it destroyed the village. She fell to her knees, in defeat, the soldiers were long gone./p  
>p style="text-align: left;"After realizing this, she started back home, and arrived at sunrise. The sun was tinted a blood like color, and the creature was long gone, although it was easy to see what it left behind. The whole place was silent, crushed houses merely shadows of their former comfort, corpses littered the road of those who tried to flee but fell victim to the beast. Her first thought was to find her parents to see if they were alright. After searching she finally came to a tree, where both her parents remained. Her father, was hanging from a tree branch by his innards like some demented swing, and her mother sat silent beneath him. Apparently he landed and was impaled on the tree branch rather than hit the ground, and after minutes of hopeless struggling he finally fell only to have his innards catch the branch, where he slowly bled to death, and this all happened right before her mother's eyes. "M-mommy?" Yuis asked approaching her slowly. She didn't move, and sat there holding something in her lap. It was her father's sword, and she sat staring at it as if in a daze. "Mom!" she shouted trying to snap her out of it. Her mother slowly rose to her feet and turned around without a word. "Daddy's gone." She said with tears in her eyes, clutching the sword like it was the only thing that could save her. Yui began to cry but kept her eyes on her mother. "But that's okay I guess... It wont hurt for much longer." She was confused at first but them she raised the sword, pointing it at her chest with both hands. With one final moment, she looked at Yui without a word and plunged it into her stomach and collapsed. "NO!" Yui shouted running to her mother and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't leave me! Please!" She said tears pouring onto her mothers skin its color already fading. "I don't want to be alone... Mommy... Please." She said, her screams eventually turning into sobs.<p>

**One year later**  
>After watching her mother die, Yui became lost. She didn't know what to do, the world became a sad lonely place, a mere shadow of what was. Empty. All she could think of doing was getting away, so she began walking along the road she had ran the previous night, passing by the wagon of bodies this time without so much as flinching. Only stopping to take the charity of strangers who offered her food, and even then she refused to speak to anybody. The road was long and grueling, but soon the ache and her legs and the sharp rocks in her bare feet faded into a mere drone in the back of her mind. Her clothes were torn, her face dirty, and her eyes empty. But after walking for a whole year, wandering aimlessly she found herself in front of the capital, and for the first time in a year she felt a glimmer of hope. If only she knew how misguided it was...<p>

The streets were filled with people, places to be and with things to do. However they all seemed to ignore her less and less people bothered to share food with her but by now she was accustomed to hunger. When she became a common sight, the most she got were looks of pity. She once tried to steal from a vendor, but only got away with a savage beating. As she lie there, too hungry to move, covered in bruises, a man came along. He brought her home, fed her and gave her clothes from his wealthy mansion, and for once she felt as if she wasn't a disease to the world. The man was kind, his smile made her feel warm inside... but that was until one day he brought her to a cafe he owned. After she finished her meal, his smile turned from warm to sinister. Unfamiliar men came from around and held her against her will. The man himself did nothing, but after the men paid him he shut the doors and windows allowing them to do whatever they pleased. The men were sick, horrible men who violated her in ways a girl her age should never be. It was only after five days she escaped, running as fast as she could. The men never bothered to chase her, but once again she was alone.

**Another year passed**  
>Back on the streets, this time she learned how to survive on her own. She pick-pocketed unsuspecting tourists who took pity on her and used what little she had to get by. Things went as they did until one day a man caught her from behind, putting a cloth over her mouth and she passed out. Once again she was forced into a situation where someone wanted to use her like those men did, but this time she fought with all her might. She fought but eventually the man caught her, and when all seemed hopeless, someone burst through the door followed by a blinding light, her savior. He didn't look like a savior, he wore a yellow vest and waist coat, only a few years older than she was. But with a swing of his sword her erased the man who she tried to hard to get away from. He took her in, helped her, he stayed with her. They didn't have much money but she wasn't alone any more so she didn't care. For once she felt like a kid again. And soon enough her savior landed her where she was today, in a palace without a care in the world. The man never abandoned her, and he'd do anything he could to stay by her side. He was the person who came back, the only one who cared, her hero in a yellow vest.<p>

* * *

><p><em>By far the darkest chapter I've ever written... And if you couldn't tell that man was the same one who took those three girls in the manga, oh for those of you who only watch the anime, SPOILER! But possible foreshadowing of the events to come? Anyways, here's the question!<em>

**_What do you think about Tatsumi's relationship choices? Will he give in to Esdese's sadistic charm, or do you see potential elsewhere? In a nutshell... who do you ship the most in this story? Tell me what you want to see, but don't think I'll just do whatever you guys ask :3_**


	10. Chapter 9

Heya!_ Glad to see some people are actually getting involved in the questions at the end but before we feature the (in my opinion) best responses, I'd like to address an issue with my structure. Yea yea, I know it sucks but most of that I do the majority of this on mobile and with all the autocorrect bugs (and I mean like really freakin weird bugs), most of the time I'm too lazy and just say "Eh fuck it" when it comes time to edit. But rest assured these issues will be fixed, now into the responses!_

_90% of the people who responded_  
><em>Tatsumi x Esdese <em>  
><em>I really can't narrow this down to one comment without the others being left out for pretty much the same response. I do say I'd have to agree, it's not every day a sexy, well endowed general falls head over heels for you, Tatsumi should be on dat shit like white on rice. However the only conflict about this I have is her murderous tendencies contradict Tatsumi's ideals for the future of the empire. Unless one of them can change the other I do t see this happening very easily... But whatever, it's cute as fuck.<em>

_Raventus Dracoria_

_I think it would be interesting to see Tatsumi with kurome. There have been no ships with her yet so it might me a good hook for the story._

_Well I've thought about this and I'd have to agree it would be interesting, though I'm not quite sure I wanna throw the ever so popular Wave x Kurome out the window so fast..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: Twilight's Edge<strong>

Tatsumi and wave both sat in the dining room with their face planted on the table in boredom, it was kinda scary how much alike they were sometimes. Esdese had them locked up here for the past week. His only form of entertainment was visiting Yui, fending off Edese's affection, and pounding his head on the wall. His trance-like state was interrupted as Bols and Yui came in from the kitchen carrying cookies. He sprang up the same time as wave and took in the smell, just the smell made him drool. But if he could smell it, that means she was on her way. "Wave, quickly!" He said looking at him, Wave responding with a nod, taking to cookie sheet out of Yui's hands and began scarfing down as many as he could. Tatsumi followed suit, and just when he thought he was safe a figure appeared in the door. Kurome watched them her eyes glued to them devoid of any reason, or rather glued to what they were eating. "H-hey Kurome." Wave began but didn't get to finish as she seemed to flash out of existence, the cookies platter swiped out of their hands, and she sat in the corner eating cookies. "Well... they're gone..." didn't said, when Kurome got ahold of something edible she's eat whatever or whoever tried to take it away from her. He sighed in disappointment and turned back to Yui and said, "Well at least they lived up to Kurome's standards." which earned him a chuckle. Over the past few weeks Yui had began to become familiar with the Jaegers. Bols taught her how to cook and make tea, normally he wouldn't be okay with a flame trooper teaching her anything, but Bols was a nice guy and had a wife and kid of his own. She adored Koro as much as Seryuu, something he couldn't bring himself to do after seeing it with arms and a mouthful of razor sharp teeth. Stylish didn't come around very often but when he did he tried to convince her to let him "perfect" her, so she pretty much avoided him. Yui and Kurome's relationship was... strange to say the least. Some days they would talk for hours non stop and others they would stare at each other intensely for hours on end. Wave tried being friendly but she pretty much kept her distance, she claimed it was because he smelt like fish. As for Esdese, she treated Yui like the child she never had, probably to get closer to Tatsumi though. Things had pretty much been relatively laid back for the time being.

However this mood came to an end when Esdese came in the room, and judging by her expression she wasn't here to flirt with Tatsumi. "As of last night three nobles we're assassinated in their own homes, all influential political members working for the prime minister. Needless to say we suspect this to be the work of Night Raid, seeing as to how all of them were killed by Teigu users." she said, her face set in stone. "In order to minimize casualties and possibly capture or eliminate a member of Night Raid we've been instructed by the emperor himself to guard their next most likely Targets. In order to do this we must split up into four pairs. I will take the first on the list," She explained setting down a list of the possible targets. "Bols and Kurome the next, Stylish and Wave, and Seryuu and Tatsumi will take the rest in order. Any questions?" There was a small silence before she spoke up again. "Good, Tatsumi, come with me."

A few minutes later, Tatsumi found himself with Esdese in the very room the prime minister had taken her to receive her Teigu. "No matter how powerful you are you can't go toe to toe with a Teigu wielder without one of your own. Choose the one that speaks to you, but keeps in mind, any other may very well reject, and possibly kill you." She said with a stern look. He gulped and began to walk the vast rows of weapon, all different shapes and sizes, some weren't even weapons, or so they seemed. As he walked further to the back, he began to hear a low murmur in his mind, getting louder as he followed it. The voices didn't become really any more louder, but rather more noticeable. When he finally came to to the back wall, he stopped at a rather over sized blade, hanging in front of him. It was pitch black and had silver tribal patterns traveling towards the tip. It's handle was meant to be held with two hands judging by the length. It seemed to call out, his hand reaching for it with a mind of its own. The moment he touched the handle, the voices vanished. He took it off the wall, extremely heavy when he looked at it (its blade almost as tall as himself) but in his hands it was as light as a feather. The silver patterns seemed to glow in response, it was obvious he'd found the one...

**Later That Night**

Tatsumi yawned as he leaned against the gate to the mansion, the ignorant noble wanted his privacy rather than letting them protect him within the house. So he ended up taking the front and Seryuu took Koro around back. Despite his care free nature, something troubled him. As far as he could see the noble was rude, but wasn't twisted or corrupt like the other one's Night Raid had targeted. The most he'd done was side with the prime minister but anyone who didn't was either would disappear or framed for some crime and executed. 'Well I guess we got lucky, there's no way Night Raid would go after this guy.' He thought and began to relax. His eyes slowly closed and he took in the soothing sounds of the sleeping city, but it wasn't long before the sound of rustling leaves caught his attention. Acting on instinct rather than reason, he picked up his blade, and swung it at the nearby hedge he'd determined to be the source, cleaving off the top half of the neatly trimmed bush. At first there was only silence, but not long after a figure jumped at him from behind, a kick aimed at the back of his neck. Using one of his Teigu's abilities, he spun around and the handled slid out of position and down the blade and the blade itself expanded into a rather large shield, absorbing the blow and allowing him to push the figure off. When his vision adjusted, it appeared his attacker was a woman with spiky orange hair, wearing an outfit that consisted of shorts that barely covered her thighs and a leather jacket that exposed her stomach and most of her cleavage. "Oh? So it looks like the prime minister grew a brain and hired some skilled guards. Guess we get to have a little fun tonight." She said holding a coiled whip in her hand.

"Wait a minute... we?" Tatsumi asked and turned around just in time find a rather large man standing over him, a green mohawk stretching across his head, a stone set jaw, and a large scar running through his eye giving himself and intimidating presence. He tried to raise his shield in time but the man thrust his fist into his gut, sending him flying right by the girl and landing landing in the wall behind him.

"Or not." The woman said beginning to walk way. However Tatsumi jumped out of the wall with little more than a scratch straight for the woman, who moved just in time to avoid the blade of his sword as it smashed into the ground. Without a moment of hesitation he swung it around to a low sweep at her, in which she nimbly stepped off it and slipped over him. "So this one does have a little spirit..." She said a sadistic smile creeping across her face. "Ghoul, go take care of the target. I'll be breaking pretty boy's spirit." And after licking her lips she unfurled her whip. The man apparently named Ghoul grunted and walked towards the gate. Tatsumi tried to run past her and take out Ghoul, but before he could reach him, she caught his leg with her whip and tossed him back to where he came from. "Sorry, but you've gotten Rosa all excited. And once she's excited she won't let you go until she's done playing." She said changing to a third person dialect and added in a seductive wink.

After hearing the gate break open, Seryuu dashed towards the front to assist Tatsumi, but stopped when she saw a rather large man slowly walking towards the manor throug the courtyard. "Stop right there!" She shouted running in front of him and blocking his path. "Assassin of Night Raid! By the powe of justice I bring you death." And at those words, Koro grew and bit down on one of her mechanical arms, a d when he let go a giant metal cannon replaced it.

Meanwhile, Tatsumi charged at Rosa with his blade raised. When he got within swinging distanice age jumped back as the blade smashed into the ground where she was, and returned with a slash across his shoulder, leaving a bloody gash in his coat. "Careful, Rosa might get carried away and break her new you before she can use it. That would make Rosa sad." She said but still had a smile plastered to her face. Once again enraged, Tatsumi ran towards her but before he could reach her she slashed her whip through the air just barely giving him enough time to raise his blade and block it. He slid back from the sheer force of the blow. Following the whip's path he found it created a gash in the stone below them, of she wanted to she could've very well cut his arm off with that first blow. "Oh so you noticed? Rosa's Ravager can cut throug almost anything. Anything but another Teigu, so what's yours called." She asked curiously, playfully wrapping a section of the whip around he index finger.

"None of your business!" He shouted and once again charged in head on.

Rosa simply sighed, "Rosa isn't interested in a dumb pet, she'll have to train you if she wants to keep you." She simply stepped off his head head and used him as a spring board to flip over him and land with grace,Tatsumi on the other hand face planting. Before he could fully stand up she kicked his side, forcing him to flip over and then straddled him. "So which method would you prefer, pain..." She asked holding out her whip, "Or pleasure." She continued and traced her fingers along the length of his chest. Tatsumi snapped out of his daze and tried to kick her off but she jumped off before he could laughing. He'd had enough of this, and he intended to put an ent to this. One more time he charged head on, following up with a vertical slash, however this time the silver marking on his sword glowed a bright green color. As usual she jumped back, but she wasn't expecting a wave of green energy to follow though with the slash.

'What?!' She thought as it flew towards her, threatening to split her in half. It was only quick thinking that saved her as she flicked her whip around one of the remaining fence grates and pulled herself to it. She managed to avoid death, however she didn't escape unscaseemed a long bloody gash ran down the length of her eyebrow to her chin, her eye not just a bloody pulp. She gripped it trembling, "Y-you hurt Rosa..." She said almost horrified. She clutched her eye and slowly her expression became a psychotic smile. "You make Rosa feel good... And I want to make you feel good!" She shouted and went into a whipping frenzy. He just barely manage to convert his blade I to a shield and hide behind it before she began, wildly slashing at him with no clear pattern. When he'd had enough, he raised his shield and charged towards her into he smashed into her, knocking her against the wall and unconscious. Tatsumi sighed before let himself fall into a sit, resting for a minute before he went to back up Seryuu.

having regained his strength, Tatsumi ran I to the courtyard to find Seryuu panting and blood as Koro faced off with the man who'd nearly doubled in size since the last time he saw them. They seemed to match in strength, until Koro bit off his arm and swallowed it. It seemed to be over, until the arm grew back in a matter of seconds. 'A living Teigu?' He thought, 'No wonder they're evenly matched.' Ghoul grabbed Koro's arm and tore it off just as Koro did to his arm, and then came the same result. Tired of watching, Tatsumi rushed in from behind and cut him through the middle, revealing an orb inside. Koro took this chance and bit down on it, crushing it between his powerful jaws and with the shattering of glass it was over.

Later, Tatsumi attended to Seryuu's wounds, gingerly dabbing then with a cotton ball covered in medicine. "Ow!" She said as he put it on a particularly deep scratch.

"Oh quit whining you big baby." He retorted rolling his eyes.

"But it hurts!" Seryuu whined like a child. After he finished, she turned to him and asked, "What about his accomplice?" She asked curiously.

"I went back to check where I left her after we finished off the big guy, but she was gone." He said a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Damn Night Raid..." She said with a hint of anger in her voice. That's when Tatsumi's expression darkened.

"The weren't apart of Night Raid." He said looking at the yhe remains of the living Teigu. "Night Raid believes what they're doing is right, that woman was a complete sadist, not to mention their sloppy entry. They're not assassins, they're cut-throats..."

**Later in the early hours before morning**

When Tatsumi and Seryuu arrivedall of the Jaegers were waiting, apparently they were the only one's who had trouble. Free giving a full report, he joined Esdese in her room where she waited on the balcony. He stood beside her staring out among the stars. "Even if the enemy got away, you did good today." She said without her usual lovey dovey tone when she complimented him. This wasn't praise from a lover, it was praise from a general.

"Thanks..." He said slightly blushing as he scratched the back of his head.

"So have you thought of a name for your Teigu yet?" She asked out of curiosity.

He finally stopped to think about it. It could destroy as well as protect, it's purposes the best of both worlds. It's energy typed chanted with his emotion, between determination and anger, much like night and day... "Yea, I think I have..."

* * *

><p>What's this? Tatsumi has a Teigu now? A new villain enter's the fold? What is this tomfoolery!? Well, as you can see I'm setting up the foundations from a new enemy organization, so what does this have to do with my question?! Here you go!<p>

**_What new villain would you like to see in this organization? Basically, feel free to create an Oc, complete with Teigu, appearance, and personality and I'll tell you what I think about the three most interesting in the next chapter. But if you really give me a good, in depth description about them I might (with your permission of course) use one or two in the later chapters! Sound fun?_**


	11. Chapter 10

_Well, I really think I can honestly stop saying I'm back, you guys are pretty much expecting me. And sorry it took so long to post this, had a recent block. So anywho, I don't intend to make any big changes so I really have nothing to announce. However one thing I did want to share was a recent event. One of the readers sent me a private message in order to help promote the Tatsumi x Esdese ship. I really appreciate that some of you are actually beginning to care about the story enough to PM me with your opinions. Though doing things like this will not make me change my story, with enough support and reason to back it up I may take these into mind when writing a new chapter. So please, is appreciate this if you follow by their example. Anyways, let's get on with the featured review.  
><em>

_**Submitted by: Dancingtuna**_

_An ex-general around Esdeath's age with a teigu armour that can make poisonous hydra heads, he was not invited into the revolution army because his teigu kept on killing his allies without him meaning too because his trump card is making the hydra heads explode and covering poison everywhere. He left the capital because he was an ex slave and only joined the capital to rise the ranks and get revenge, after he got revenge he had no more reason to stay any longer and got bored with his life, realising all of the strong soldiers are working for the capital he hunts down strong ones and kills them for fun, but not in a sadistic way. His personality is always being bored._

_Hmm... an interesting character to say, but I do feel like always being bored is a bit vague for a personality. I mean sure he's a villain, and not even a main villain but one of the best things about Akane ga Kiru is how they elaborate on a character's past no matter who they are and make you feel for them, Bors for example killed thousands of innocent children but has a wife and kid of his own and felt horrible for what he had to do in the line of duty. I just feel like there's not enough character depth. _

**_Submitted by: james wize_ **

teigu imperial arms"the ability to mimic other teigu at 60% capasity after analysing them. but for each mimic the user loses their emotions one by one"

user medaka kurokami " she tries to clense the capital like night raid but she thinks she is fit as the next ruler of the capital and has a habit of talking down to people without meaning to. she also thinks she God"

_A very strange character. A woman who sets out to do what she believes is right but the catch is she has a god complex. Mybr this character is worth using, if you're okay with this please review with your answer or pm me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: Fun with Twins Part 1<strong>

By now Tatsumi had grown used to sleeping with Esdese, like she promised the first night I think any sort of sexual relationship was put off for a but after Tatsumi's little shower slip. He lie in bed next to her, trying to figure out what she was to him, what their future would be like. As of now he couldn't think about her in any way aside from his commanding officer. Sure she was cute, but it was her sadistic tendencies and her extreme set of morales that really deterred him. As of now he had two choices, change himself or change her, and neither one was very easy. It was all a matter of who's conviction to their opinions was stronger. He lay his eyes drift over to her and saw her head resting on his arm. One thing he wasn't used to was how she always slept in a shirt in only a shirt. His face went red when he scanned her body down and she opened her eyes just as he came to her breasts. Rather than get angry, she put on a playful smile, which didn't help the situation at all...

The next morning Tatsumi walked down to the dining room to find the whole crew, even Esdese at the table wearing a serious look. He sat down at the table without a word, looking to Esdese. After a moment of silence she spoke. "As of last night, two members of an enemy organization attacked the noble Tatsumi and Seryuu were guarding. One was eliminated while the other escaped. We believe these two to be apart of a different group than Night Raid. To support this we found an unifentifued Teigu user dead near one of the houses we were guarding, covered in the signature curse marks left behind by the blade Muramasa." She said setting down a file filled with pictures of the body. "This group appears to have a similar objective to Night Raid but with no connections to the Revolutionary Army. In addition they appear to only target nobles rather than criminals. We are charged with dealing with this group in he same way we ate to deal with Night Raid, eliminate on sight." The room was silent for a moment before Seryuu jumped to her feet. "Alright! Let's bring these filthy criminals to justice." She shouted raising her fist into the air. Everyone seemed amused by her enthusiasm.

It had just dawned on Tatsumi that Stylish hadn't shown up since the previous night. It was a but strange that he came back then disappeared last night without a word as to where he was going, considering the house he was charged with guarding was the one where the body turned up nearest to. However he dismissed it, Stulish was always gone doing his weird, freaky experiments. The only time he really came around we to perform matinence on Seryuu's arms. He turned his attention back to Esdese who began their mission briefing. "As for now, until we find more information about this group we are to continue guarding the nobles listed by the prime minister, preparing for an attack from either Night Raid or this new faction. Tatsumi, I'm sending you to gather information about this new enemy. The test of you will take shifts on each of the nobles. We set out at sunset." She finished getting up from the table and walking out the door.

Later that evening Tatsumi walked the streets looking for any suspicious activity and holding up wanted posters of the girl he'd seen the previous night, drawn to fit his description. Sadly he had no leads, until he'd heard about a sadistic girl recently arrested by local authorities. It wasn't much but he figured it was worth a shot. He came to the prison and flashed his badge at the guard to gain access. When he arrived at her cell, a prison guard gave him the story. "She's the daughter of a wealthy businessman who turned up dead waking with his wife and three guards. She was assumed to be dead until we found her in her family's private warehouse, too afraid to step outside and living off the human meat from the people she and her family lured to her estate tortured. He peered inside to see a young blonde girl only a year younger than him. He sighed already half expecting it to be a dead end before he started. "It's not the girl I'm looking for, but do me a favor. Circulate these posters along with the usual Night Raid ones." He asked handing a few papers too the officer. "Yes Special Officer Tatsumi." He was just about to walk away when the girl inside began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a bit of flare in his tone.

"You're Tatsumi? I mean I know you went out for the military but it looks like you pulled ahead, much farther than your friends." She said walking up to the bars.

"How do you know my name, and my friends." He asked glaring at her.

"How do I know your name? It's because the girl wouldn't stop screaming it while I played with her." This caught his nerves, and he drew his sword, pointing it to her throat.

"You're lying." He said rage building in his gut.

"Oh am I? What was her name... Sayo I think? I kept cutting her and cutting her but she wouldn't stop screaming your name. I didn't think a country hick would last so long after I scalped her. She must have really expected you to save her. What a shame. And that one kid with the head band, Leyasu? Mommy drugged him and I got to watch him slowly die while I his from those assassins." She mocked. After hearing this, Tatsumi pulled his sword back and stood there, his eyes covered by his hair. Just when it seemed he was about to walk away, he thrusted his blade through the bars as she turned away, through her gut. She screamed and collapsed and the guard rushed to help her.

"Leave her..." Tatsumi said as he walked out the door, she sound of her screams of agony following him. His mms was in a whirlwind. Sayo and Leyasu, his two childhood friends dead at the had of some sick child. He searched his mind for something, anything up hold on to. But in the end only two words came to mind. 'Im sorry...'

Tatsumi walked I to an alley to cool his head, leaning against the wall. Given his current position he'd become accustomed to death, and was to be prepared for any moment in case one of his allies were to fall in combat. But the two friends he'd known since childhood, the two people who shared his aspirations were gone, and left it in such a horrible way. He fell to his knees from the weight of it all, keeping held back tightly, his head felt like it would explode. After a minute or two, he rose stirred by the memory of the task at hand. Even in the state he was in now, there was a larger problem a hand...

He walked through the streets once more, searching for any leads. The longer he went, the more he felt as if someone was watching him. The night dragged on until everyone had gone home and all that was left was silence... well almost. He walked into a vast open area, by now he was sure someone was watching, so he figured if they were to attack this would be the safest place to fend them off. At first it looked as if the place was empty, however soon enough two figures stepped out of the shadows. A girl and a boy, slightly older than he was, both similar in size and appearance. They lime green hair, however the girl wore hers in long pig tails while the boy had it spiked up in the front. Both wore matching outfits and the same shade of tan skin. "So? You're our mistress's new toy?" The girl asked tilting her head.

"I have to say i can't account for taste." The boy said with a slight frown. Their shocking blue eyes seemed to pierce his soul, the boy severe and the girl giddy with a hint of psychotic urges hidden beneath them.

"Aw, don't say that, he looks fun!" She said with a giggle. "I kinda wanna play with him."

"She'll kill you you know." He said glancing at his partner.

"Come on, loosen up. She can't tell if we don't leave and marks." She said licking her lips

"Your funeral, I'm not letting you drag me down with you." He said walking off to the side and sitting on the fountain in the center of the square. "You've done enough by exposing us."

"But what's the fun in watching him. It's so boooooring." She said with a whiny tone as she approached Tatsumi. She began to unravel the bandages coating her arms to reveal they were covered in scales that matched her skin color, claws tipping her fingers. "Let's find out why she thinks you're so special..." She said licking the claw on her index finger. Without warning she lunged at him with inhuman speed on all fours. Tatsumi just barely managed to move out of the way as her claws ripped coat. He pulled back and turned his head when he heard Sizzling sound from behind. His a green liquid slowly began to eat at the edges of the claw marks before came to a halt, stopping after they turned them into basketball sized holes. Again, she came again like a beast as he drew his blade, bringing it down roughly on her arms. To his surprised they stopped, her scales blocking it. "Like them? They're strong enough to block even a Teigu, one of the few things that freak did to my body." She said as they stood there, locked in place, her forked tongue poking in and out of her mouth as she spoke. They both jumped back as they released. For a moment they both stood still, until he saw something dart out from behind her, giving him barely enough time to block it. It was a tail, about as thick as his arm covered in the same brown scales, coming from her lower back. He didn't have time to ponder it before she dashed at him while he was preoccupied with her tail wrapped around his blade. He pulled his blade and her tail in front of him, letting the handle slide down the blade anf it fold out into a shield, cutting off the portion of her tail along with it. She let out an unearthly wail but stopped and turned to laughing, as it slowly grew back to it's former extreme length, much like many of the reptile danger beasts he fought, however it only took a few seconds when in the wild it took months.

Something in her changed after that, the portions of her body covered in scales began to turn green and her eyes turned yellow, thinning into reptilian strips. She charged again this time her attacks brutally pounding against his shield. Her claws raked across the front of his shield as her tail whipped over, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him into the air. He struggled with his free hand against the muscular coil but to no avail. She stopped putting her hands on her hips, looking up at him. "You weren't much of a talker before, but I think I like you like this better. Gasping for air, a powerless slave to my will. But honestly what a disappointment..." She said with sigh. Tatsumi brought up his weapon and pointed it at her, letting it slide forward back into a blade, the edge halting a few mere moment before piercing her breasts. This only earned a smirk from her, but it was his that wiped hers off her face. The handle was held differently than usual, pointed towards the ground than rather the blade or himself, and within it was a small trigger. "Oh sh-" She began to say but was interrupted as a beam of green energy left a giant hole in her chest, and after a moment she went limp.

Tatsumi fell to the ground gasping for air, catching his breath before he turned to face the boy, who appeared to be unfazed by his partners death. In fact a little smirk danced at the corners of his mouth. "Yeesh no need to get angry or anything..." Tatsumi said kinda angry at his lack of a reaction.

"Angry about what?" The boy asked, which severely confused Tatsumi until he felt someone grab him from behind, and claws press against his throat.

"You know that really hurt." The girl said with strained voice. He glanced back to see the hole in her chest slowly sealing itself.

'But how, I was sure that took out her heart?' He thought to himself. Something caught his eye at the edge of the hole. A heart, beating away on another branch off where the other heart was slowly regrowing. Disturbing as it was it was quite effective.

"You've gone and pissed me off..." She said as the hole finally finished healing itself. "I guess I'll have to apologize to Lia-sama, but you're not with her time anyways." She said an began to dig her claws into his skin, preparing to rip out his throat. Just when he thought it was over something smashed into her, knocking them both over. Tatsumi jumped to his feet to see a strange figure, wearing very little clothing and some kind of mask. The figure's mask split into a mouth, as if it was his face and tried to bite down on the girl's face. She returned by wrapping her tail around it's neck and slamming it into the ground several times before letting it's limp body go.

"Having some trouble?" A voice asked from behind and he turned to see Dr. Stylish walking towards him, surrounded by many of the same figure who attacked her. "I need some new test subjects anyways..."

* * *

><p><em>Well I hate leave you with a cliffhanger... actually no I don't, it makes you more likely to read the next chapter. But anyways, here's the next question!<em>

_So we've seen the sister's power already, but what do you think the brother's power will be? Take a wild guess, I'm the only one who really knows the correct answer anyways._


	12. Chapter 11

_Well, the second part of my two part chapter follows. Before we start I'd like to address an observation made by a reader but didn't feel worthy enough to put in the Q and A. They said that Tatsumi seemed a but weaker than he would be in the anime/manga, which is by all means true. To become as strong as he was in the original story he trained with Braht, a skilled warrior. However in this story he was forced to train himself, the difference in strength is easily seen by comparing his tournament battles. In the original, he didn't need his weapon and took down the man in a mere few seconds. In this story he used his blade and still managed to finish him a bit faster. But, by trading Night Raid for The Jaegers, he can be trained by Esdese, who is extremely powerful even without her Teigu. So I guess we'll hey right to the story since no one answered the last question..._

* * *

><p>"Dr. Stylish!" Tatsumi shouted relieved by his.<p>

"Oh? Tatsumi?" Dr. Stylish asked as if he didn't even notice him, which kinda pissed him off. "What are you doing here?" He asked tilting his head in his hand slightly.

"Whay do you mean, I thought you came here to help me?" Tatsumi asked confused, and that's when he made the connection. Stylish was the one closest to the fight between Night Raid and the new orginizatiob and he hadn't come back for days since. Deep down he had the sneaking suspicion he went off to fight night raid on his own, apparently he had a record of taking criminals and using them as test subject for his experinents.

"Actually, I've just been tracking them." Stylish said pointing a the twins. The girl, was smm ring at him furiously, and the previously disinterested boy was glaring at him. Without warning, the girl charged straight for Dr. Stylish, screaming his name in rage.

"Stylish!" The girl shouted, her claws outstretched towards him, it was only when she got close that one of his soldiers jumped in the way, taking the blow for him. She tore it's throat out and tried to shove it aside but it seemed as if it wasn't simply enough to kill it, as it latched onto her. She was forced to the ground by it where she had to rip it's head off in order to kill it. She rose to her feet, covered in it's blood from its open neck when it leaned over her, her eyes filled with nothing but pure rage at the sight of him.

Stylish looked as if he was deep in thought, unfazed by her glare. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked stroking his beard. This seemed to set her off, and once again charged at him, only to be stopped by the voice of her partner.

"Hanna, wait!" The boy shouted jumping to his feet.

'Hanna?' Tatsumi thought, hapay to at least know his attackers name.

"Wait?! I've waited long enough to-" She started but was interrupted.

"I know, but you can't rush into things blindly. Especially with him." The boy said walking up next to her.

Stylish suddenly snapped his fingers and looked up. "I remember you!" He said triumphantly. "You're the two foreign orphans I picked up years ago. What were your names again... Hanna and Eric Struass? I thought after you'd escaped you would've ran back home to you're country. It was quite a shame too, you two were my most successful experiments for splicing danger beast DNA. What a cocktail I injected you with." He said quite amused as he stared at the girl, who on the other hand was very, very unamused.

"I'm surprised you remembered us through all of your other 'subjects'." She spat at the word subjects.

"It's not every day I get to create such wonderful beasties as you. Now all I have are these poor felons who thought they would get a lighter punishment, and I have to say their screams aren't quite as... enjoyable." He said stroking the head one of his super soldiers. Tatsumi was disturbed by this revelation, that these things were once human, and that he'd experimented on children. "I'm getting tired of talking, I want to take you back to my lab and see just how much your screams have changed." Dr. Sylisj said with a demented look in his eyes as be snapped and his soldiers closed at round the twins.

Tatsumi couldn't see very well past the hordes of soldiers, but he could tell that from the amount of them flying out of the circle in pieces that the battle wasn't going well. However Dr. Stylish was completely unaffected, he simply smiled as he stared intently at the fight. It wasn't long before the twins stood in the middle if a mass of bodies, barely even scratched. "Is that really the best you have?" The boy, Eric, asked, a smirk dancing across his lips. Stylish returned by snapping his fingers and four figure stepped out from behind him. One a rather lanky you d man with glasses, two of them identical brutes that stood a good three feet talker than him, and the last a smaller man holding small knives, each looking at him with a thirst for blood. They all charged at Hanna, but left Styish wide open. Eric charged at him from the side, swerving around the group as the bandages dropped off his arms, revealing they were coated in thick brown fur, beast like claws at the end. Tatsumi managed to jump in the way and block the blow with his shield and push him off.

"Move it boy!" Eric shouted still trying to reach Stylish. "Even if you are my mistress's toy I won't let you stop me from taking what's mine." Tatsumi turned his Teigu back I to a blade and flourished it, scraping the ground as he did.

"You won't lay a finger on my team." Tatsumi said glaring at him. By now it seemed as if the battle had split into two parts. Hanna vs Stylish's elite and Eric vs Tatsumi.

Tatsumi and Eric stared at each other for a moment, waiting for one if them to make the first move. It was finally Eric who charged at Tatsumi, with speed to rival his sister and the fury of a wolf. Tatsumi nimbly dodged as many as he could and deflected the ones that he couldn't. His attacks were much heavier but slightly slower than Hanna's, making it easy to control with the weight of his own blade. Tatsumi finally found an opening and sliced under is arm, leaving a gash across his chest. Unlike his sister, the wound stayed, but his fur turned bright green like his hair and he flew into a rage. His attacks were slightly fastee and came more often, but still easy enough to handle. He threw out another slash across his leg to try and slow his movement but it seemed as if he onl became faster. The more Tatsumi cut the faster and stronger Eric became, as if the pain fueled him. Vital blows such as the neck or the heart didn't work, and he was beginning to have trouble keeping him at bay. Finally Tatsumi changed his strategy and used the shield function of his Teigu to bock his attacks, bashing him in the face to daze him when he let up. When Eric's vision cleared, Tatsumi was standing further back, holding his Teigu in it's hand cannon form, pulling the trigger, resulting in a fiery explosion around Eric.

Tatsumi sighed in relief after a few seconds and began to walk away, but stopped when he heard something stirring as the smoke cleared. Eric stood, a giant hole in his chest, his skin nearly melted off, missing an arm, but nonetheless standing. What remained was just a walking corpe, every trace if humanity gone, the only thing left was bloodlust. It stumbled towards him weakly, snapping it's jaws, pathetic. To put it out of it's miser, he pointed the cannon at it and fire several times, and kept doing so until every trace if it was blasted out of existence. He finally collapsed from fatigue, a mixture of having to use his Teigu like that so many times and the claw marks coating his body from the blows he couldn't escape was the cause.

After lung down for a minute he looked over at Stylish's fight. Every one of his elites lie dead, but he remained untouched, standing over Hanna who lie on the ground, collapsed from her wounds, apparently her regeneration had it's limits. "What a shame, I won't be able to have fun with you in this state, I guess I'll just have to wait for you to heal." He said crouching down, holding her chn between his forefinger and thumb. However this only brought a smile to her lips as she said, "Go to hell." After that, she did the most unexpected thing, she kissed him. It wwas forceful an age grilled the back of his head, staring into his eyes as she did, not letting him pull away until age collapsed.

After recovering from the initial shock, he spoke up, "If you really wanted-" he began but stopped halfway through his joke, gripping his chest. He let out an unearthly wail and began to roll around on the floor. Steam escaped his mouth as a hole began to burn in his throat, followed by his stomach and lungs. Tatsumi ran to his side, but was only able to watch as he slowly and painfully burned from the inside out. Much to his surprise, Stylish managed to survive by the time the burning stopped, it narrowly missed his visible heart, his collapsed lung full of holes moving ever so slightly. At first he felt excited, if he could manage to do something like he had done for Seryuu, he may be able to survive, but that's when he began to think, did he really want this man alive? He stared at all the bodies of all the people he'd deformed, and lingered on the black door on the ground that was once Eric, unable to die even after being horribly mutilated. Even if his super soldiers were all death row criminals, it was a fate far worse than death.

No, he didn't want this man in the future of the capital he had in mind, he thought as he raised his blade above the horribly mangled Stylish, who's eyes filled with terror but was unable to speak. He silently pleaded for his life by raising his hand toward Tatsumi, but he ignored it, thrusting his heavy blade down into his exposed heart. It only took a second before he went limp and his eyes glazed over.

This was the path Tatsumi had chosen, even if it meant killing those who would corrupt the empire further. Words weren't enough to reach some people, and so his only option left was death...

Tatsumi lifter his blade out of his body, the sheer size of it more crushing it than stabbing it. He looked around before his eyes fell on the last survivor, Hanna, who breathed ever so slightly as she lay face down on the concrete. He couldn't help but feel a pang if sympathy for her after knowing her story, even he could see why she would hate the empire. If he left her here Esdese would probably torture her for information, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. A girl taken as a child and made into something more than human, it seemed like she'd been through enough. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her away from the scene, into the night.

The next morning Tatsumi reported to Esdese about what had happened, and Stylish's death. The only thing she had to say about the matter was, "He was weak..." With icy was kind of cold, but in a way he cold see her point. He was a man who let his urges cloud his judgement and thus ended up dying because he went off on his own. He'd told her that the girl managed to escape while he attempted to aid Stylish, which seemed to do the trick. The only thing that was left was how to break it to Seryuu. "I'll handle it." Esdese said with a sigh and walked towards the dining room. It was only a matter of minutes before he heard glass smash against the floor and an eerie silence crept over the entire castle...

_Well that's it. I bet you have a few questions but I'm sure I can answer them in the next chapter... maybe_

_And now for the question of the chapter:_

**_Who would you be most devastated over dying? Who's death would rustle your jimmies? And no Tatsumi can't be one. And no I'm not going to just kill someone off to be a dick so don't be shy._**


	13. Chapter 12

_Hey, sorry for the wait, I've been caught up in some stuff irl so I haven't really had time to sit down and write. Anyways, since no one responded to the past chapter's question and this is the fifth time I've accidentally clicked off the page without saving my progress, I'm gonnakeep this short. Yes I know I've been making alot of spelling and grammar errors, but whrn I enter a period of time I consider to be "off season" I will go through all of the chapters and fix them. Most of these errors is because most of this is typed up on a phone so it's a pain in the ass to do it as it is. __So just bear with me until then. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: Dynamite, An Ostritch, One Scaly Groupie, and Cabbages<strong>

Have you ever had one of those days where everything seems to go wrong. You know like the ones that normally fall on a Monday? Well Tatsumi was having one of those days, except it was like Monday took steroids and shark hormones, hellbent on ruining his life. He sat in an apartment, his enemy from the night before nuzzling his shoulder as she latched onto him, an ostritch standing in the table next to a giant hole in the wall, and a mountain of burnt cabbages in the corner. If there was one word to describe his current expression it would be defeated. But to truly understand the events that took place that day we have to go back to when the day started...

**_Earlier That Day_**

Tatsumi woke up like he did every day, waking up in Esdese's chambers, walking down to the dining room to be greeted by Yui begging him to try her new culinary masterpiece she'd made with Bols (But it's not like it took very much to convince him). He finished his croissant as he pulled out his chair and sat down. Wave and Kurome sat on the other side of the table, Wave apparently troubled by something, most likely Dr. Stylish's death, or rather how Seryuu was taking it. He hadn't seen her since before the night he died, he wasn't quite ready to face the person mourning the very man he secretly killed. He tuned out as Wave and Kurome walked out the door, apparently Wave was bent on comforting her. He said something about how his mom told him to always comfort a girl in distress, but he wasn't really paying attention.

His thoughts were interrupted by Yui pulling on his shirt. He looked up at her to see her wearing a concerned look. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just caught up in a day dream." He said with a smile to ease her worries. Still, she didn't quite seen satisfied by his answer, but she gave him some a few more minutes he got up and left, continuing his mission to gather intelligence about the enemy... but of course that was just an excuse.

Later, he walked into a building, his hood covering his face As he climbed the stairs of what seemed to be a house much like the one he and Yui used to live in. He took the key from his pocket as he approached a door and unlocked it, shifting the grocery bag in his arms as he did. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. The bed covered in bloody bandages lie empty, and a green haired girl with bandages going up her arms stared out the window. The girl, Hanna, turned to meet him with a suspicious, but nit hostile, look. Without a word from either of them, Tatsumi pulled out a loaf of bread and some fruit from the bag and set them in the table. He took a seat on one side if the table, waiting for her to say something.

After a long silence she finally broke it, "I guess the mistress was wrong about you." She said with her usual playful tone.

"Really, and what exactly did she say about me?" Tatsumi asked curiously.

"She said the reason she wanted to play with you was because you were so innocent. But after watching what you did to poor, half dead Stylish I'd have to say... You're quite the natural killer." She said with a grin. It wasn't like he really could respond to that, what he did was cruel and cold hearted but, in his opinion necessary.

"I did what needed to be done." He said after a pause and started to change the subject. "But what I want to know is who is this... mistress?"

"Oh but the way just ignored his pleas, that cold look in your eyes, it was... entrancing." She said refusing to leave the subject. "But what puzzles me is why I'm still here."

"Don't ignore the question!" He said a bit annoyed at how she just brushed him off like he wasn't there, despite him brony the subject of her fantasies.

She finally snapped out of her daze and reverted her attention back to him. "What, are you interested in her?" She teased. "But why would you think about anyone else when I'm right here." She asked playfully, slightly squeexing her breasts together with her arms as if to further define their size.

Tatsumi was a bit shaken by her advances, but came back to his senses. "Cut it out. I want to know who you work for, so spit it out already." He said sternly.

She made a pouting face and crossed her arms like a child. "Tatsumi-san is being mean." She said but soon enough gave up and started talking. "She never really gave her name, it was always just the mistress. Never used her real name." Tatsumi looked at her as if to try and tell if she was lying or not, but she didn't show any signs.

'Great, all of this for nothing...' Tatsumi thought leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling in defeat.

After a short pause, Hanna spoke up. "So, what are you gonna do with me now?" She asked more curious than worried.

"The hell if I care..." He said not bothering to look down from the ceiling. "Go run back to your little secret society or something."

"Sorry to break it to you, but I can't." She said, he noticed her voice was a bit closer this time. "If they knew I was still alive after failing my mission they'd kill me for sure. You didn't kill me, so now you have to... take responsibility."

Tatsumi noticed the seductive tone in her voice and began to look down. She was on all fours on the table, right in his face. Her body was drenched in sweat, making her shirt stick tightly to her skin, one of the shoulder straps having fallen off to the side. Tatsumi fell back in surprise, earning a chuckle from her. He looked up at her, as she pulled her fingers under the bottom of her shirt up slowly, revealing her bare skin as he did. He looked away when the shirt came up to her rub cage. After a few seconds he heard her chuckling again, and he looked back to see bandages were covering her breast area. "Calm down, it's not like I've gotten serious yet. And it's not like it's the first time you've seen these." she said with a wink, pushing her breasts together. "Someone had to have changed my bandages." Tatsumi's face went bright red and he looked away."Sh-shut up..." He said embarrassed.

A few minutes later he walked down the street, having left her at the apartment. He honestly had no idea what to do next, all he could think about was how easy it was for her to play with him like that. 'I better not dwell on it too much...' He thought as he looked up from the sidewalk, observing the people in the market come and go. He pulled out a list he'd made the previous night of possible leads he'd gathered the day before, before the attack. His first order of Buisness was to ask a local merchant rumored to have sold something matching the description of this alleged "mistress" a few days ago.

He walked down the street, following the directions from the one he'd heard the rumors from to a stall In the marker. The owner greeted him with a hapiy smile. "How can I help you sir?" It was a young man a bit older than himself, selling fruit.

"I'm actually here as a representative for the special police force, the Jaegers. I'd like to ask you a few qu-" But he was cut off as the owner flipped the entire cart towards Tatsumi and started running. Connecting the dots in a few seconds, he took chase, tracking the man through the market as he swiftly maneuvered between stalls, knocking over anything he could on the way in an attempt to slow his pursuer. Tatsumi merely jumped ovet anything in his way, until the man jumped through a stall, in which an old man sold cabbages. into a tight alleyway. Rather than walk around, Tatsumi pulled out his sword and cut through it, just barely missing the old man as cabbages scattered. He could hear the old man in the distance shout, "My cabbages!"

Tatsumi kept up pursuit until the man ran to a dead end, in which he tried to climb up the wall, but was thwarted as Tatsumi grabbed his leg and pulled him down to the ground. He shoved his blade to his throat and questioned him. "Where is she?!" He asked angrily.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry I'll pay my rent next time just... wait a minute... she?" The man asked confused. "I thought my landlord actually called the guards on me."

Tatsumi just just stood there in disbelief. "Hold on... you ran... because the Jaegers were here... to arrest you for not paying your rent?!" He asked angrily.

"Well when you say it like that it just sounds stupid." the man said With a shrug.

**_A Few Minutes Later_**

Tatsumi walked out of the alley, with his hands stuffed into his pockets, past the remains of the old man's stall. "You!" A voice, the old man's voice came from behind.

'Crap...' He thought as the old man started to shout at him. However, little did he know someone had been watching him since he left the apartment, someone with a grudge. It was the body guard from the day he met Yui. Apparently he'd found a new job working in the mines in the country and had come into the capital for supplies, and he wasn't happy to see Tatsumi.

Later, Tatsumi was forced into buying all the cabbages in the man's stall. Not knowing what to do with them, he dumped them at the apartment and set out for his next errand, a beast tamer on the outskirts of the capital had claimed to have sold a particularly dangerous beast to a woman who yet again fit her description. He talked with the beast tamer fur a few minutes, only to find another dead end. He sighed and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and began to walk out, when he noticed a strange looking bird, taller than he was with a long neck and legs staring at him as he left. He kept eye contact with the beast for a few moments, as it intensely stared at him before he began to feel creeped out and walked away. However the beast followed him. He stopped several tones in an attempt to shoo it away but finally gave up and led it back to the apartment.

Having thevonky thing gained from his endeavors was a creepy looking bird and a bunch of dirty cabbages, he sat down in a chair and leaned back, completely done with everything. Just when he figured things couldn't get any worse, he smelt a familiar smell. "You know, this scented candle that guy left at the door doesn't work very well." Hanna said, this caught his attention.

"What guy?" He asked looking at her, holding a candle in a tall glass case of wax.

"I dunno, some burly man just left it on the doorstep. It keeps spitting sparks everywhere." She said inspecting it curiously, seeing it lit more like a dirework than a candle. The wick was also burning abnormally fast. Itvwas only when he saw something red poking it if the too of the melted wax did he remember what the smell was. It was gunpowder.

"Hanna!" He shouted and tackled her, making her drop the candle and letting it roll towards the opposite wall.

"Hey what's the big-" she didn't get to finish as an ear ringing explosion echoed through the room. After a few seconds, Tatsumi looked around, his coat was in tatters and splotches of black stuff covered him. The blast seemed to be a bit more concentrated, lucky for him, and meant to only be lethal at a short range. The ostrich managed to hide underneath the table and the cabages were burnt and flung to the opposite corner, the ones that didn't survive the blast were just leafy chunks lying around the room. After a moment of silence, Hanna said, "You saved me." As if in disbelief. She definitely would've survived if her regeneration factor wasn't completely drained at the moment, but the way she was now she'd be a burnt crisp.

So here we are again, Tatsumi sat in a destroyed room, filled with cabbages, an ostrich, and a girl who wouldn't let go of him. Though he wouldn't normally mind a girl being head over heels for him, the only thing he could think is how Esdese would react if she saw them right now. But as of now, he wasn't resisting. All he could think about was how done he was with this day...

_I hope you enjoyed this little relief chapter as a break from the normal chapters. Please feel free to leave feedback as always._

**_So what do you think will happen if Tarsumi keeps Hanna around long enough? Will he cave into her seductive charms? Will there be future lemons?! Or will Esdese find out and kill them both?!_**


	14. Chapter 13

_Back again with another chapter, and I have to say I'm really glad to see positive feedback. Honestly, you guys have no idea how much it means to me that people actually enjoy what I write. Before we start I have a few things to talk about. First off, I'm beginning to feel like the space between the chapters is slowly growing. Yea I know I'm pretty inconsistent about when I post the chapters, but compared to a few fanfictions that release one chapter every month I feel like I've been keeping up fairly good about keeping up with it. The other issue is my errors. Yea I know I make ALOT but the fix is coming. Now that that's out of the way let's start the show!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: They just keep coming...<strong>

The streets of the capital, which had only recently buzzed with activity, began to empty as the sun set. After Night Raid started attacking, the amount of night dwellers I'm the city had gone down significantly, aside from the occasional patrol, very few dare go out at night. This made Tatsumi's job much easier, giving him the freedom to watch the streets as he pleased.  
>It had been three weeks since Esdese had assigned him to a fully undercover position in the slums, watching for any suspicious activity and listening for any rumors that would hint at any activity from this new organization. A few days ago he was given an anonymous note with am address by someone who bumped into him then took off. If it was indeed related to his mission, that would it was someone who knew his identify. Even if it was just some strange coincidence it seemed the only rational thing to do was to check it out.<br>So as of now he was walking down the street, wearing a thick scarf to cover his mouth and nose and a pure black jacket, carrying Twilight's Edge on his back, towards the address on the scrap of paper. He stuck to the shadows, careful to remain hidden although he was disguised, and soon it wasn't long before he arrived at the house matching the address. Nothing about it tipped him off that is was anything special, it was just am ordinary house, and apparently no one was home.  
>Tatsumi was just about to walk away when he voices, little more than a whisper from around the corner, within the courtyard. He approached the entrance carefully, keeping his back glued to the wall as the voices grew louder and stopped when he came to the edge of the wall. He didn't date peek out, their voices were close enough he could tell they were just on the other side of the wall.<br>The higher pitched, more feminine voice was the first to speak up. "Nothing on my end, any sign of the twins on your's?" It asked.  
>"Nothing." A much deeper and gruff voice replied.<br>"Damn, I guess they really were caught in that blast... Who could be strong enough to leave nothing left of the twins?" The female voice asked. Tatsumi thought back to when he killed Hanna's brother. The only way to keep him didn't was to leave nothing but a black smudge on the ground.  
>"Oh well, at least they managed to take down that stupid scientist before they but the dust." The man said as he didn't care for his comrades demise, which got on Tarsumi's nerves.<br>"I guess we'll be headed back to HQ then." The feminine voice said with a sigh. After hearing this Tatsumi had to do something. His next report was two days from now but it seemed that would be too late to call for assistance, they'd already be gone. If he ran to the palace he might never find them again. His had to react now. He silently ran back the the other side if the building and began to scale it, headed towards the roof. He wouldn't stand a chance against two Teigu users, however if he could take one out before they noticed him he might stand a chance.  
>After finally reaching the top, he stuck to the shadows on the rooftop, avoiding the light of the full moon. Once he was in position, he pulled Twilight's Edge off his back and unwrapped only the handle, sliding it into firing position. As he did, a handle pierced the cloth for the side of the blade, allowing him better aim. The man was tall and bulky, chains wrapped around his body. He looked almost to be middle aged but in extremely well shape. The girl on the other hand, had a much thinner figure with long brunette hair, wearing what seemed to be only a large green sweater that came halfway down her thighs. Her agile build was going to be more of an issue for Tatsumi's heavy blade, so he locked his sights on her.<br>"Alright, you know the drill." The girl said rolling her eyes. "You leave first then I'll-" She was interrupted as a pure white burst of energy flew from the distance and connected with her head, knocking her over with the miniature exposing it caused, leaving her lying on the ground.  
>"Kizumi!" The man shouted and turned towards Tatsumi as he jumped off the roof, making a mad dash towards him. Rather than move, he raised his arm to intercept Tatsumi's blade. A metallic clang sounded as it connected with his bare skin, apparently this was his Teigu ability. "You bastard!" He shouted angrily and threw his blade back, attempting to swing at him with his other fist, but Tatsumi was too fast and backed up, standing next to his fallen partner.<br>"Oh Alex, you always have to blow things out of proportion." A voice said from behind as something crept up his leg, wrapping around it tightly. Behind him was the woman he'd so recently shot down, sliding her fuzzy sleeves under his arms and wrapping them around his body. What had apparently wrapped around his legs was a patch of vines, each as thick as his wrist. He jumped away, slicing any that clung to him, before they tightened too much, earning an amused chuckle from the girl. Any sign that she'd been hit was gone, and vines growing out of her sweater. "Miss me?" She asked with a chuckle.

This was bad. He foolishly charged in without checking to see if she was dead and was now caught in a two on one battle. Taking his best option, he ran towards the courtyard wall in an attempt to jump it and run. However the vibes from the girl's sweater planted themselves in the ground and the bushes against the wads sprouted up into a wall if throrns, covering the entrance too. "Shit..." He muttered to himself as he turned around, gripping his sword with both hands to face the two of them.  
>"Nowhere to run now." The man said cracking his knuckles and started walking towards him, but was stopped by his companion.<br>"Not so fast, the mistress wants this one alive and if I let you go in there you'll kill the poor thing." She said crossing her arms. After a second if staring at her angrily, he backed off with a mumble. She then looked back to Tatsumi with a genuine smile, flowers seeming to grow from her hair. "Shall we begin?"

Tatsumi wasted no time, tightening his grip on his blade and charging at Kizumi. Rather them the eerie green glow that usually decorated his blades, it was replaced with a pure white, more gentle glow, much like daylight. She pulled her vines out of the ground and used them to push off the ground to allow her to move faster than usual, just barely dodging the edge if his blade, but he wasn't finished yet. He turned the blade upwards and brought it up but once again she jumped to the side. This time, she returned the gesture by throwing out a vine like a whip, giving him barely enough time to raise his blade and block it. He went on relentlessly chopping away at her and fending off her barrage of vines that came in return, but judging by the way she was dancing circles around him she was nowhere near serious.  
>Tatsumi changed his strategy and on one of his slices sent out a wave of pure white energy, just barely missing her and cutting off all the vines on that side. She stood there a moment, surprised, before smiling. "And I was just beginning to think you were worthless. I guess I better get serious too then." She said as she backed up and the vines coming from her large, wooly sweater began to grow longer, and in turn it began to shrink, her already suggestive outfit sliding further up her thighs and taking off part of the top, leaving her bare shoulders exposed, just barely resting above her breasts. "What's wrong?" She asked amused seeing his face go slightly red. "Stare too long and it'll be a boring fight." Tatsumi snapped out of it and slid the handle into ranted mode, gripping the secondary handle that popped out and aimed at her. "You honestly think that will work again?" She asked as he fired, balling up most of her vines in front of her to make a thick wall. There was a massive explosion and for a moment he couldn't tell if it had pierced or not. But soon enough the smoke cleared and there was a massive crater in the center of the vines, and less than an inch left at the bottom of it.<br>The wall soon pulled apart to reveal her once again with an amused smile. "I guess you just really want to watch me strip." She said as her clothes once again shrank, thus time taking out the sleeves and the stomach section, leaving her with simply a tube top and what resembled a fuzzy mini skirt. In exchange for taking away so much, the vines grew to the size of tree trunks and began to expand over both of them, trapping them both in a large ball made of vines as thick as trees. The vines from her back detached themselves to allow her to allow her to move freely, but losing her control over them. In here his movement was restricted and it was much harder to swing his large sword in small spaces.  
>"What now?" Kizumi asked with a grin as her last set if vines came from her back, slightly shrinking her clothing again. He swung his sword at her when she was right in front him but it was caught on one if the extremely thick vines above and got stuck halfway through. While he struggled to get it free, she whipped her vines at him several times, cutting him slightly until one curled at the end and planted itself in his stomach, sending him flying back and his sword to break loose. She looked at Tatsumi lying on the floor, apparently having hit his head on the fall. "That's it? Personally I prefer my men with a bit more endurance." She said walking toward him to pick him up. When she finally stood over him, his eyes snapped open and he jumped upwards, swinging his blade on the way. She jumped back just in time, but she wasn't his target. He pulled back the handle on the side of the blade to reload and shot straight at the ceiling, making a giant hole in it and debris to fall from above. Whole she was starts red with the falling debris, he jumped out the top and onto to rooftops from which he came, disappearing into the night.<p>

When the debris cleared and Kizumi came to her senses, she looked around and sighed in frustration, sitting down in the ball. "Too easy yet I let him get away." She said with a disappointed tone. "Still... That last one was really close..." She says remembering it. As if on command, the tip of her bangs split, with a clean cut through them. "Really close..." She said almost in shock. But it wasn't over yet, a slight cut began to show itself traveling up her skirt and between her breasts, and when it reached the too if her tube to they both split, falling off. She stated for a second in shock, but soon enough a shriek pierced the night sky.

_Well, the long awaited chapter 13 comes to an end with two new villains at large. Just how big will the enemy forces grow? Who knows? Anyways... Here's a question!_

_If you lived in this world, what Teigu would you want to use? And what side would you join?_


End file.
